L'aura dorée
by Aurelia Lanel
Summary: Quand Harry et Draco n'ont que l'un l'autre pour épancher leur peine... Mais cette nouvelle "amitié" resistera-t-elle au passé ? Aux autres ? À la guerre, aux clans opposés, à Voldemort ? À moins que la magie ne s'en méle...
1. L'alcôve

Draco faisait sa ronde, marchant d'un pas nonchalent, l'air distant. À vrai dire elle était officiellement terminée depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il ne se sentait pas de retourner à sa chambre. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de toutes façons, et se promener dans le château la nuit, avait quelque chose d'appaisant. Les lumiéres tamisées et dansantes, les sons, l'ambiance de la nuit, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Cette tranquilité, ce silence, où il pouvait juste être lui-même, ne pas prétendre, ne pas faire semblant... Juste se laisser aller à la mélancolie qu'il ressentait, qu'il ne pouvait jamais se laisser aller à exprimer autrement... Il soupira, il y avait quand même des fois où c'était une vraie plaie d'être à Serpentard, de devoir se montrer fort, froid et distant constamment...

Comme si c'était ça le pire ! se dit-il, ironisant sur lui-même.

Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il avait bien entendu ! Un bruit, comme un sanglot peut-être... Oh super, il allait falloir qu'il dérange quelqu'un en train de pleurer en plus... C'était vraiment pas le bon soir pour ça !

Il se dirigea vers l'alcove d'où était venu le son, et resta figé devant l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Potter, le Survivant, le fameux héros dont tout le monde lui rabattait les oreilles à longueur de temps, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, était assis sur le sol, les genoux sur sa poitrine... Autant pour l'image du héros !

Son ennemi de toujours leva les yeux sur lui, et ils s'observérent en silence. Chacun essayant d'analyser la position de l'autre. La bizarrerie de la situation. Le regard de Potter était troublé, las, et il sentait bien que le sien disait la même chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre ce soir... Ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus autant...

Harry observait le Serpentard, dans l'expectative. Il aurait dû paniquer, au moins stresser un peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait même pas la force ou l'envie de s'en faire, il s'en remettait juste à son ennemi. En même temps, quelque chose semblait différent ce soir... Malefoy n'avait pas ce sourire narquois qu'il arborait inlassablement quand ils se croisaient. Au contraire, et c'était assez étrange de le voir comme ça, qu'il se laisse voir comme ça, mais il semblait tout aussi perdu et desemparé que lui. Et Harry savait pourquoi bien sûr. Il comprenait même... Était-ce pour ça aussi qu'il ne voulait pas démarrer les hostilités ? Depuis la rentrée, Malefoy n'avait jamais montré qu'il était touché d'une manière ou d'une autre par ce qu'il lui arrivait, comme si rien n'avait changé... Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait en fait, ce n'était qu'une façade, et Harry était intrigué par cette vérité qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Ils se regardaient toujours, aucuns d'eux n'osant faire un mouvement, quand Draco soupira, le rejoint et se laissa tomber contre le mur aussi. Il s'assit sur le sol également, allongeant ses jambes devant lui. C'était bizarre, mais pas tant que ça finalement...

Ils gardérent le silence quelques instant, puis Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ton parrain ?

Harry acquiesça, mais ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi t'es pas en train de te faire consoler par la belette ou miss-je-sais-tout ?

Il sourit légérement à la question. C'était peut-être une trêve, mais ça restait Malefoy. Même s'il manquait ce ton agressif et vindicatif, même s'il semblait vraiment curieux, s'intéresser vraiment... Et il aurait pu ne pas répondre ! Mais c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui maintenant, même si c'était Malefoy. Et il était curieux de voir où ça les ménerait aussi...

- J'ai pas envie de les inquiéter avec ça, répondit-il.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête puis la tourna vers le mur à nouveau. Bien sûr, qu'attendre d'autre de la part du Survivant !?

- Et puis aussi..., continua Harry et Draco tourna son visage vers lui à nouveau. J'ai pas envie d'entendre que ça va aller, que je vais m'y faire... Ou pire encore, que je dois m'y faire ! Que j'ai un combat à mener, que je ne peux pas me permettre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Mon parrain vient de mourir, la derniére famille qui me restait. J'ai juste envie de le pleurer tranquillement.

Malefoy le regarda quelques secondes, évaluant ses propos ?, puis hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Je comprends.

Et c'était idiot, mais là tout de suite, ça signifiait beaucoup.

- Et toi ? C'est à cause ton pére ?

Draco retourna à l'observation du mur d'en face.

- Ouai...

Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et Harry attendit la suite qu'il sentait venir.

- C'est con, hein ? continua-t-il finalement aprés quelques secondes. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était un bon père... même pas vraiment un père en fait... Et c'est uniquement sa faute s'il en est là ! Il paye pour ses erreurs, ses mauvais choix... Mais...

- Mais il reste ton père.

Draco chercha son regard, étonné d'en avoir dit autant... et en même temps, pas tant que ça. Parce-que la situation était bizarre, mais en même temps, pas tant que ça... Et il était surpris par la compréhension de Potter, et en même temps...

- Ouai..., se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes à nouveau. Il sentait toute la fragilité du moment. Malgré la torpeur qui s'était installée, il savait qu'il suffirait de pas beaucoup pour tout changer à nouveau, et il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi, comment se faisait-il qu'il se sente si bien avec le Serpentard là maintenant ? Que ce soit réciproque visiblement ? Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance pour le moment finalement. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête déjà.

Il occulta les paroles en relation avec son pére ou ce qu'il avait fait, bien que les propos de son « ennemi » le surprirent au plus haut point et laissaient à réfléchir.

- Et pourquoi tu ne te fais pas consoler par tes amis Serpentards ? demanda-t-il finalement, reprenant sa propre question.

C'était juste pour continuer à le faire parler, pour faire perdurer un peu ce moment hors du temps. Et puis, il se doutait bien de la réponse, mais était curieux de savoir ce que Malefoy allait dire.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de la maison Potter ? réagit celui-ci, retrouvant un peu de sa verve habituelle, mais toujours sur ce ton calme, las. Ils seraient plutôt content de voir que je suis touché, profiteraient de la situation. Ce sont tous des fils et filles de... Leurs parents veulent la place de mon père, eux veulent la mienne. On n'est pas chez les Griffondors Potter, y a pas d'amitié qui tienne à Serpentard. C'est l'ambition d'abord !

Et Harry s'en doutait bien, mais quand même... L'entendre comme ça, dit comme ça... Surtout par Malefoy...

- Il n'y a personne avec qui tu peux partager ta peine alors ?

- Non... Juste un Griffondor trop gentil lors d'une soirée bizarre...

Harry sourit. Ouai, c'était décidément une soirée bizarre... Plutôt sympa au final, même s'il se doutait que ça ne changerait rien par la suite. Quoique... Comment se haïr avec la même vigueur aprés ça ? Aprés avoir partager ces choses ? Des choses qu'on avait jamais dites à personne d'autre... Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de prêter serment, ils savaient tous les deux que rien ne sortirait d'ici... Comment pouvaient-ils se faire confiance à ce point le temps d'une soirée, et revenir à leur ancienne relation le lendemain ?

- C'est triste... Que tu n'es personne à qui parler !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, le héros était de retour... Il ne lui avait pas manqué celui-là !

- C'est comme ça Potter ! On est habitué, on a été élevé comme ça ! Je ne m'en sors pas si mal finalement !

Le regard du Griffondor changea, et Draco se sentit remué par la sincère compassion qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. La compassion, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours trouvé absurde, mais maintenant qu'il en profitait... Ça semblait prendre un sens nouveau ! Ça faisait du bien en fait, de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour soi...

Un petit rire lui échappa, un léger sourire desabusé s'invita sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te rends compte que je suis en train de te consoler pour la mort de ton parrain, que ma tante à tuer. Et que tu me consoles de l'emprisonnement de mon pére dont tu es la cause.. ? Je me demande ce que lui et Face-De-Serpent penserait de ça !

Harry sourit. Ouai, c'était pas banal. En dehors du fait qu'ils étaient Griffondor et Serpentard, Potter et Malefoy bien sûr...

- Face-De-Serpent ? releva-t-il finalement, amusé par le surnom, et plus encore que ce soit lui qui l'utilise. Mais aprés tout, Malefoy était passé maître dans l'usage de surnoms, lui-même en savait quelque chose !

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas l'appeler par son nom, mais dire Tu-sais-qui, c'est tellement ridicule !

Potter sembla perplexe, presque choqué.

- Arrêtes, tu penses sincérement que je suis le genre à me prosterner devant qui que ce soit !? Ce truc n'est même plus humain !

Harry laissa échapper un rire à nouveau. Décidément, cette soirée était riche en rebondissement ! Mais ça tombait sous le sens en fait, vu la vanité du Serpentard... Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment finalement...

- J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais par rejoindre ses rangs...

- Ouai... Et c'est surement ce qui va se passer d'ailleurs... C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Malefoy enchaîna.

- Il se fait tard, on devrait aller se coucher...

Draco se leva. La conversation devenait trop tendancieuse, il n'était pas prêt à divulguer tant en fait. Il ne se serait pas cru prêt à rien divulguer du tout ! Pourquoi s'était-il laisser aller comme ça ? Mais il se sentait mieux au final, il ne regrettait pas.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'alcove, quand Potter le rappela.

- Malefoy ! Merci...

Il opina. Toujours cette impression bizarre que rien ne paraissait bizarre, alors que ça aurait dû tellement l'être...

- Merci à toi aussi, dit-il aprés un moment, reprenant sa route vers les cachots.

Harry le regarda partir, les questions s'agitant dans sa tête sans qu'il essaie de les rattrapper. Il était tard, il y avait trop de choses à analyser... Il le fairait demain. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Peut-être qu'il laisserait juste ce moment intacte, sans chercher à comprendre plus...

Est-ce que ça arriverait à nouveau ? se demanda-t-il quand même.


	2. Rapprochement

_Bien sûr les personnages, l'univers, tout ça, ne m'appartiennent pas..._

Harry tira la couverture d'un coup sec et se leva. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était couché, attendant que le sommeil l'appelle... Trois heures qu'il se retournait dans son lit, évitant de penser. Ça suffisait. Il avait besoin de sortir, de marcher. Besoin de faire quelque chose au lieu de s'énerver contre un sommeil qui le boudait... Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de s'endormir plus facilement par la suite... Comme la dernière fois...

Il se dirigea vers son coffre, chercha la carte du Maraudeur et prononça la formule, trouvant sans problème le point qu'il voulait. Il se déplaçait, du côté de l'alcôve dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés trois jours plus tôt. Alors lui aussi ressentait le besoin de lui parler à nouveau..

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilé et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Pourquoi ce besoin de retrouver le Serpentard ? Son ennemi de toujours qui plus est ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne cherchait pas à comprendre finalement. Le fait était que leur discussion lui avait fait du bien, là encore sans qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était suffisant pour vouloir réitérer. Et visiblement, c'était réciproque.

Les choses avaient un peu changé entre eux durant ces trois jours. Mais ça, seuls eux deux pouvaient le dire. Officiellement, ils se détestaient toujours autant. Seuls leurs regards n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Quand aux disputes, ils avaient arrêté depuis quelques temps déjà, n'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à ça ,ni l'un ni l'autre, donc ça n'était pas vraiment difficile de faire semblant. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne voyait plus le Serpentard de la même façon déjà.

Et il avait apprécié, alors que Ron et Hermione l'invectivaient à manger plus en lui donnant des conseils de santé, le regard qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il avait même dû camoufler un sourire quand Malfoy s'en était pris à Ron. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, qu'elle avait été la réelle intention du Serpentard. Mais lui savait, et ça avait été libérateur, balayant son stress et sa mauvaise humeur grandissante.

Et ce soir, il avait besoin de voir si la magie du premier rendez-vous serait de retour à nouveau... Il avait besoin de ce quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas peur de décevoir, d'inquiéter, de tromper. C'était assez étonnant que ce quelqu'un soit Malfoy, mais quand il y réfléchissait... qui d'autre ? Ils n'avaient que l'un l'autre pour pouvoir partager leur peine, sans crainte du jugement des autres, ou de leur trop forte condescendance en ce qui le concernait... Eux, qui avaient passé toute leur vie à se juger l'un l'autre... Sans vraiment se connaître, avait-il constaté la derniére fois déjà...

Il arriva à l'alcôve, facilement repérable grace à la statue qui en obstruait une bonne part, et s'y faufila. Enleva sa cape, puis regarda sur la carte du Maraudeur à nouveau, et sourit. Malfoy était toujours dans les parages, et se dirigeait vers lui...

Il s'assit sur le sol, comme la derniére fois. Qu'attendait-il vraiment de cette rencontre ? Pas qu'ils deviennent amis, c'était utopique. Mais c'était quelque chose de rafraichissant dans le bordel qu'était sa vie... Bien que ça pouvait vite dégénérer et en apporter plus encore...

Il éluda, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Juste de se laisser aller à son envie, sans chercher à analyser plus ou comprendre plus. C'était comme ça et c'était tout...

Les pas se rapprochérent et il leva la tête, et son regard rencontra les yeux argents. Il vit une étincelle de satisfaction et de soulagement dans le regard de son « ennemi ». Malfoy lui envoya un petit sourire, mi-ironique, mi-amusé.

- Je me demandais si tu reviendrais...

Il lui envoya le même sourire.

- Comme tu vois.

Draco le rejoignit contre le mur, comme la dernière fois. Se laissant glisser contre le sol froid, comme la derniére fois.

- Comment ça va ?

Potter haussa les épaules, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, semblait moins désemparé

- Et toi ?

- Pareil...

Ils gardérent le silence quelques secondes, et Harry sentit la magie s'installer à nouveau. Cette espéce de douce torpeur qui l'appaisait.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

Malefoy ne quitta pas le mur des yeux, mais il le sentit tiquer à la question.

- Ouai. Rien de changé. C'est pas plus mal finalement... Je devais être marqué à Noël. Du coup, ça décale le problème...

- Je suis désolé pour toi...,

Il aurait pu creuser plus, tenter d'avoir les réponses à ses questions qui ne l'avaient pas quitté, sans qu'il ne cherche à les approfondir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de la guerre ou de Voldemort. Et encore moins avec Malefoy. Parce-que ça risquait de tout gâcher, et il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

- T'es vraiment un mec bizarre...

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis haussa les épaules à nouveau, heureux de la diversion que le Serpentard lui apportait.

- Je me mets simplement à ta place.

Malfoy leva un sourcil, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ça follement marrant en fait. Et il sentait que l'autre ressentait la même chose.

- Tu dis ça au mec qui t'as vanné je ne sais combien de fois sur la mort de tes parents ! Ç'aurait été un très bon moyen de te venger !

Harry inclina la tête.

- Ouais... Mais t'as pas essayé d'en profiter depuis la mort de Sirius. Et tu ne t'es jamais servi de ça quand j'étais vraiment mal, alors que cela aurait été le meilleur moment. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il y avait beaucoup de show dans tout ça finalement.

Draco lui envoya son sourire sarcastico-ironique.

- Va savoir...

Ils se turent à nouveau. Harry tentait de faire disparaître les questions, mais...

- Pourquoi tu acceptes te faire marquer ? De prêter allégeance à un mec que tu méprises, si tu n'en as pas envie ?

Il se mordit la langue. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de comprendre cette part qu'il découvrait dans le Serpentard, qui lui ouvrait de si nombreux horizons dans sa compréhension de l'autre. Il espérait seulement que ça ne gâcherait pas tout.

Malfoy le fixa de son regard impénétrable. Cherchait-il à évaluer ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? S'il avait envie de lui dire quoique ce soit ? Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent infinissables à Harry, il reprit enfin la parole.

- Parce-que c'est comme ça... C'est ce que mon père attend de moi, et il ne me laissera pas le choix. Il me tuerait, plutôt que de subir l'humiliation de mon refus. Et ils ont ma mère... Tu as déjà eu à faire à Face-De-Serpent et à mon père, tu sais de quoi ils sont capables, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin...

Malfoy avait parlé d'une voix détachée, presque distante, mais le tremblement léger de ses mains disait à quel point tout ça le touchait. Harry leva sa main, la posa sur celles tremblantes de son ennemi, qui le devenait de moins en moins.

Celui-ci sursauta au contact, et Harry voulut retirer sa main, mais le Serpentard la rattrapa.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses... Mais continue, ça fait du bien...

Harry reposa sa main, appuyant davantage le contact. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que Malfoy était surpris par ce simple toucher.

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ? Pas seulement à Serpentard, je veux dire...

- Non... La seule fois où j'ai proposé mon amitié, elle m'a été refusée...

La bouche du Griffondor s'assécha. Il avait compris le sous-entendu, et s'en sentait vraiment mal maintenant... Surtout avec les derniers rebondissements ! Il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre Malfoy, et sa propre rudesse le déçu de lui-même. Et l'attitude du Serpentard envers lui se comprenait tellement mieux maintenant !

- On pourrait...

Mais il ne put pas aller plus loin, Malfoy le coupa.

- Non, c'est trop tard maintenant, dit-il en retirant ses mains. Il y a mon père, la guerre, les autres. On ne peut plus être ami maintenant. On n'aurait peut-être jamais pu, en fait...

Harry le regarda. Malfoy fixait son mur à nouveau et il avait remis sa carapace, mais il savait reconnaître l'effort maintenant.

Et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait connaître davantage le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Intelligent, drôle, sarcastique aussi, et cette vulnérabilité qu'il cachait si bien. Ce mélange détonnant de force et de faiblesse qu'il n'avait jamais décelé avant, ni l'un, et encore moins l'autre !

- On pourrait l'être... Juste ici... Juste entre ces murs, pendant ces quelques heures... Moi j'aimerais bien.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui à nouveau, et il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait là tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. L'amitié je veux dire.

- Je peux t'apprendre...

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, et un sourire franc et sincére s'invita sur les lèvres du Griffondor.

- Ok alors, première règle. Quand un ami ne va pas bien, le réconforter. Et ça s'accompagne souvent d'une accolade.

Un nouveau haussement de sourcil accompagné du fameux sourire estampillé Draco Malefoy lui apprirent que son nouvel ami récupérait vite, et avait une déconcertante capacité d'adaptation.

- Tu veux me faire un calin Potter ? demanda ce dernier avec son humour caustique habituel.

Harry sourit à nouveau...

- Entre mecs, on appelle ça une accolade virile. Allez viens là, ajouta-t-il encore en se mettant à genou, invitant le Serpentard d'un geste des bras.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta malgré tout, et quand Potter referma ses bras sur lui, il comprit effectivement.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Ça faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien... Il sentit le Griffondor s'abandonner lui aussi, et ce fut encore meilleur.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une accolade virile ça ? demanda-t-il, troublé et appaisé en même temps, et ne cherchant pas à se défaire.

- Ok... peut-être juste une accolade..., répondit Potter, qui ne chercha pas plus que lui à s'éloigner.

Ils restérent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Savourant l'étreinte qu'ils savaient... différente ? Mais c'était bon, ça leur faisait du bien, et ils avaient besoin de ça maintenant, et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait... Alors ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, et se nourrirent juste de la présence de l'autre...


	3. Réconfort

_Les personnages ne m'appartienent toujours pas... (soupirs*)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'adooore :D :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Draco se leva, se sentant plus léger ce matin encore. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il ressentait ce changement, et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour savoir à quoi c'était dû !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il aimait ce moment de la journée où tout le monde dormait encore, où le monde lui appartenait. Il était seul avec ses pensées, avec lui-même, et c'était vraiment apaisant. Comme tous ces moments où il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes en fait, où il pouvait juste s'abandonner à être lui-même... Et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ! Ses rondes de préfet, quand il ne rencontrait personne. Et ce moment le matin. Et un autre maintenant. Un moment secret et inavouable... Qui aurait pensé que c'était avec Potter, entre tous, qu'il pourrait se laisser aller à être lui, dire tout ce qu'il pensait vraiment sans crainte d'être jugé ou confondu... Potter... Mais le plus étrange, et depuis le début, était cette impression que ce n'était pas si bizarre finalement. Était la facilité avec laquelle tout s'était fait. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre remis en question la sincérité de l'autre, la raison de sa présence. S'étaient tous les deux laisser aller à des confidences très personnelles. Potter lui avait même proposé son amitié dès leur deuxième rencontre ! Comme si tout ça était naturel ! Et ça le questionnait bien sûr, tout comme ça devait questionner le Balafré, mais ils ne s'y arrêtaient ni l'un ni l'autre, acceptant cette rencontre et ce qui s'en suivait comme un cadeau inattendu... Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre qu'ils refusaient de voir, d'envisager, les dangers d'une telle relation ? Car la menace était réelle, surtout de son côté. Si son père l'apprenait...

Il réprima un frisson et passa sous la douche. Essaya d'éloigner la peur. Ça ne servait à rien, et son père ne pouvait pas grand-chose d'où il était, tenta-t-il de se convaincre... De toute façon, il avait accepté et ne reviendrait pas en arrière maintenant. Il ne savait pas où ça les mènerait. Il devrait prêter allégeance un jour ou l'autre, et ce serait étonnant que leur amitié survive à ça. Mais pour le moment, c'était possible, et il en avait besoin... Il avait décidé de laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même, sans chercher à réfléchir plus, anticiper plus, et il comptait bien garder cette position et juste laisser venir...

Il sortit de la douche, se regarda dans le miroir. Son expression avait changé. La sienne à lui, pas celle qu'il montrait aux autres. Il était moins las, plus ouvert. Saleté de Griffondor, se dit-il en esquissant un sourire, il m'a déjà contaminé ! Il avait suffit de quelques nuits à discuter, apprendre à se connaître, plaisanter des évènements de la journée, pour que ce satané Balafré le contamine avec son positivisme et son rire franc et sincère. Oh, il restait Draco Malfoy ! Mais force lui était de constater que la présence d'Harry dans sa vie ne se ferait pas sans conséquences...

Il allait sortir de la salle de bain quand il remarqua que, pour la première fois, il avait pensé à son ancien ennemi en usant de son prénom... Harry. Le mot roula dans sa tête. Et il effaça le sourire qu'il sentait arriver avant de reprendre son masque et de retrouver le monde réel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était installé à la table des Griffondors dans la Grande Salle, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage des uns et des autres. Il était fatigué, mais d'une fatigue naturelle, et ça faisait une énorme différence ! Il était fatigué de parler et rire pendant des heures avec... dire un ami c'était trop bizarre ! Mais il n'était plus son ennemi non plus... Enfin bref, c'était une fatigue différente que de déambuler dans les couloirs, en même temps que dans le méandre de ses pensées et de ses craintes. À tout prendre, il préférait largement !

Il remarqua que Ron venait de lui poser une question, et revint au présent.

- Euh, excuses-moi ?

- Putain mec, tu devrais dormir la nuit ! T'as une tête qui fait peur, j'te jure !

Il sourit de la délicatesse légendaire de son ami.

- Ça va Ron, j'me sens bien. Alors tu disais ?

- Ouai t'es en pleine forme ! Alors t'étais où cette nuit à 1h du matin ?

Harry détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, mais là vraiment il n'avait pas le choix. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre qu'il rejoignait Malfoy presque toutes les nuits ? Qu'il avait besoin de sa présence ? Surtout Ron !

- Oui, j'ai encore des insomnies, mais ça va mieux.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air mieux ! intervint Hermione. Ça fait même plusieurs jours déjà que je te trouve plus en forme à nouveau. T'es toujours aussi fatigué, mais moins à fleur de peau !

Ron considéra son amie, puis son meilleur pote, le détaillant du regard.

- Elle a raison, t'as l'air moins chiffonné... Je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter alors ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, et s'apprêtait à donner son assentiment, quand Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied à nouveau, et pas pour la bonne cause cette fois.

- Enfin c'est toujours préoccupant que tu ne dormes pas la nuit ! C'est encore à cause de Sirius ? Ou à cause de... Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière partie, pour ne pas être entendu des oreilles voisines, mais Harry se focalisa surtout sur le « encore à cause de Sirius », et son visage se referma...

Ça ne faisait que quatre mois qu'il était mort punaise ! D'accord ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais justement ! Il ne lui resterait que des regrets ! Que ses amis ne puissent pas comprendre ça... Ok ils se faisaient du soucis pour lui. Parce qu'il culpabilisait de cette mort absurde, dont il était responsable aussi quoiqu'ils en disent. Il lui fallait juste du temps... et de la compréhension...

Il leva son regard, et croisa celui de Malfoy qui entrait avec sa cour habituelle. Ils n'eurent besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry avait besoin de voir Draco, et celui-ci avait compris.

- Non Hermione, ce n'est pas Lui. C'est bien « encore à cause de Sirius »... Mais ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de temps...

- Mais tu n'en as pas Harry ! Et ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'enliser dans ces sentiments négatifs ! Tu vas te rendre malade à force de ressasser tout ça, tout le temps !

Harry soupira, se leva.

- Écoutes, tu as dit toi-même que j'avais l'air d'aller mieux ! Je... je vais prendre l'air un peu, je vous rejoins en cours, ok ?

Il s'éloigna, tentant de calmer le tiraillement qui était revenu dans sa poitrine, et se sentit soulagé en percevant le mouvement à la table des Serpentards. Il savait que Draco allait le rejoindre, et rien que cela , ça l'apaisait déjà.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco arriva à l'alcôve. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui, il savait que le Griffondor surmonterait une brouille avec ses amis, il surmontait de toutes façons toujours tout, même l'insurmontable alors... Il avait juste perçu sa détresse, et son besoin de le voir, alors il était venu.

Mais l'image qu'il découvrit le laissa stoique. Harry était adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

- Harry, ça va ?

Il fit non de la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux, et Draco s'avança davantage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où l'on pouvait sentir une pointe d'anxiété.

- Sirius...

- Oh.

Draco cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Comment se faisait-il qu'il fasse une crise à nouveau ? Juste maintenant ?

- Granger ou Weasle ont dit quelque chose ?

Harry opina de la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux maintenant, et le Serpentard se sentit plus démuni encore, plus touché aussi.

- Ils ne comprennent pas ! Putain c'est de ma faute s'il est mort ! Je veux juste qu'ils acceptent ça et qu'ils me laissent faire mon deuil en paix, sans me rabâcher que j'y suis pour rien ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent des excuses alors que je ne les mérite pas !

Il resta sous le choc quelques secondes. Potter ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça avant... La colère qu'il ressentit fut telle qu'il se redressa. Il parvint à maîtriser ses émotions sans difficulté, il était habitué à ça, mais il ne laisserait pas passer un tel monceau d'idioties !

- Je suis désolé de dire ça, et si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais la Belette et Miss Je-Sais-Tout ont raison ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué ton parrain ! Ce sont Face-De-Serpent et ma tante !

Harry ouvrit les yeux devant le ton tendu et sans appel de Malfoy. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter cette vérité. Parce-que la vérité, c'était que...

- Si je n'avais pas couru là-bas sans réfléchir... Si je ne…

- Tu ne serais pas toi si c'était ça ! Bon Dieu Harry ! Bien sûr que c'était un piège ! Et bien sûr qu'ils comptaient dessus ! Sur ta loyauté, sur ton courage, sur ton amour pour ton parrain ! Mais c'était justement ça, un piège ! Et ce sont ceux qui ont formaté ce piège que tu dois détester ! Pas toi !

Il lut dans son regard à quel point il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots, ceux-là même qu'il refusait d'écouter, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

- Ne leur fait pas ce cadeau Harry... Ne les laisse pas te toucher au plus profond de toi... Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles, et tu as raison, tu as un deuil à faire. Mais gardes à l'esprit que, si tu as commis une faute, une faute que j'espère tu referais sans hésiter, ce sont eux les responsables...

Harry plongea dans son regard, cherchant la sincérité des paroles, et Draco sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Qu'il consolait vraiment quelqu'un, qu'il tentait d'avoir une influence positive et réelle sur les sentiments d'un autre. Il espérait tellement que le Griffondor le croit !

Il s'approcha doucement, se souvenant des paroles échangées deux semaines plus tôt, du réconfort qu'il avait ressenti dans l'étreinte. C'était son rôle d'ami, se dit-il. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait envie de lui apporter ce réconfort. Qu'il en avait envie tout court...

Il referma ses bras sur lui, et Harry glissa sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque, et se laissa porter à nouveau, comme la première fois. Et quand il sentit le Griffondor se détendre entre ses bras, un soulagement et un sentiment de satisfaction comme il n'en avait jamais connu s'emparèrent de lui, et il resserra l'étreinte davantage encore.

- Alors comme ça, tu disais que Ron et Hermione avaient raison... ? demanda Harry, la voix toujours incertaine, mais le sourire bien perceptible dans le cou de Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Un ami ?

_Une fois encore, les personnages ne sont pas les miens, je les emprunte juste à JK Rowling's pour mon plaisir personnel, et le votre j'espére !_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews ! J'adore toujours autant ! Babylon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement, mais j'apprécie énormément tes ptis mots !:)_

_So, laissons place à l'action ! :)_

Harry marchait d'un pas léger, presque allègre, vers les cachots où les attendait le cours honni, le cours de potion. Déjà il s'était levé à l'heure, et sans ronchonner. En plus il avait mangé avec appétit, avait été d'humeur volubile et souriante... Ce n'était décidément pas normal !

Hermione et Ron se regardaient, de plus en plus intrigués, et ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Cela faisait bien deux semaines maintenant, qu'ils remarquaient un changement dans le comportement d'Harry. Mais ça se dirigeait plutôt vers le positif alors ils n'avaient rien dit. Mais là ! Le voir presque sautiller d'aller en cours de potion, ça devait être plus grave que ce qu'ils pensaient !

- Harry mec ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Ron, se jetant à l'eau.

Harry lui sourit, mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant, loin de là.

- Oui ça va ! Ça va même plutôt pas mal. Pourquoi ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, puis il se reprit.

- Parce qu'on a cours de potion là ! Tu sais, avec Rogue, le mec qui ne perd jamais une occas de te ridiculiser en public !?

Harry lui sourit à nouveau, et Ron faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Même Hermione n'en menait pas large pour une fois, et semblait tout aussi confuse.

- Eh, vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne suis pas devenu fou ! C'est juste que je connais le cours sur le bout des doigts, et que je suis pressé de voir la tête que va faire notre professeur préféré en voyant ça !

Son sourire se fit plus large encore, et Ron reprit des couleurs. Un sourire apparu sur son visage à son tour, et il partit d'un rire franc.

- Ouais, déjà mardi quand il t'a rendu ton devoir avec un « c'était pas trop mal », je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue et la manger plutôt !

- Ohh Ron ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Harry avec un bel ensemble.

Et tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête, Harry rejoint Ron dans le fou rire qui s'était emparé de lui. Mais la trêve ne dura pas longtemps. Maintenant qu'il y avait une brèche, Hermione comptait bien s'engouffrer dedans pour enfin comprendre ce qui se passait avec Harry ces derniers temps...

- Comment ça se fait que tu comprennes si bien en potion tout à coup ? Ça fait des années que j'essaie de t'aider et que ça ne sert à rien !

Harry réprima les réponses les plus évidentes, à savoir que quand quelqu'un lui expliquait sans entrer dans les moindre détails, comme elle, ou le mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère, comme Rogue, c'était tout de suite beaucoup plus facile... Mais qui pourrait être ce quelqu'un ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas dire la vérité, ils ne le croiraient probablement même pas, et l'enverraient directement chez Pomfresh ou à St Mangouste ! Et c'était dangereux d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre... Quand aux livres de la bibliothèque, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser, Hermione devait surement tous les connaître !

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière, alors j'ai repris les cours.

Ce n'était pas fondamentalement un mensonge non plus... juste une omission sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seul...

Hermione allait continuer ses investigations, quand il fut sauver par le gong, en l'occurrence une intervention toujours si à propos de Ron.

- Oh non... ils sont déjà ceux là !

Il tourna la tête, et son regard croisa les yeux argents une demi-seconde, et il réfréna rapidement le sourire qu'il sentait venir.

- Ron, c'est pas nouveau, on a cours de potion avec les Serpentards depuis toujours !

- Oui ben je m'y ferais jamais ! Chaque fois j'espère qu'un miracle va se produire, et qu'une maladie mortelle va contaminer tout leur dortoir …

- Ron !

La voix outrée d'Hermione le fit hausser les épaules, et il se tourna du côté de son ami pour chercher son soutien, mais le visage d'Harry n'exprimait pas sa complicité habituelle, bien au contraire.

- Ils n'ont encore rien fait Ron, attends de voir avant de t'exciter !

- Quoi !?

Ron vira au rouge, et était visiblement à deux doigts de faire une crise d'apoplexie, et Hermione était quand à elle sur le point de lui poser une nouvelle question, quand il fut sauvé à nouveau... par un Serpentard cette fois.

- Jolie couleur Weasel, très bien assortie à tes cheveux !

La voix de Parkinson était quand même difficile à supporter, pensa-t-il, surtout de bon matin. Et il réprima un nouveau sourire devant l'esquisse de grimace qu'avait laissé échapper Draco.

Ron devint cramoisi, de colère cette fois, et Hermione s'impliqua, défendant l'outragé. S'ensuivit une joute verbale Griffondors/Serpentards comme il y en avait tant d'autres, comme il y en aurait tant d'autres encore... à l'exception des deux meneurs qui restaient étrangement silencieux. Heureusement, perdu dans leurs disputes sans fin, personne ne semblait le remarquer... Jusqu'à ce que Draco, frustré que ses amis ne s'amusent sans lui peut-être, ou voulant donner le change, entra en piste à son tour. Sauf que lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son alter égo...

Il quitta son mur, sur lequel il était resté adossé durant tout l'échange, et les Serpentards lui laissérent la place. Tous attendant avidement qu'il remporte la partie.

- Tu es bien silencieux Potter..., commença-t-il en cherchant le regard de son « rival », une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Mais avec tes propres ennuis capillaire, on comprend que tu ne la ramènes pas...

Harry se redressa. Ainsi Draco voulait jouer... il n'était pas contre... Au contraire, ça n'en égayait que plus encore cette matinée déjà bien sympathique... Il était bon acteur en tout cas ! S'il n'avait pas passé une partie de la nuit avec lui, il aurait pû y croire lui-même ! Il résolu de lui faire honneur...

- Quand on use d'un pot de gel par jour pour cacher la misère, on ne devrait pas la ramener non plus Malfoy !

Les yeux de Draco pétillérent, il était décidément pas mal doué le petit Griffondor. Mais il en avait encore sous de pied...

- Ça s'appelle se coiffer Potter ! Tu sais avec des accessoires comme les peignes, les brosses... Mais tu ne dois pas connaître a priori... Et ça se proclame sauveur du monde sorcier !

Harry lui envoya un regard lourd de sens, tout en tentant de camoufler son sourire. C'était tellement Draco ! Il savait très bien qu'il ne se proclamait rien du tout, qu'il détestait cette étiquette qu'on lui avait collé sans lui demander son avis... Il profitait allégrement des confidences de leurs nuits, c'était déloyal... et tellement lui ! Il allait répliquer, quand son... il ne savait toujours pas comment l'appeler ! Enfin bref, quand Draco le prit au dépourvu... Il s'approcha d'Harry et se pencha vers lui, lui glissant à l'oreille de sorte que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- Mais ne change rien surtout, ce ne serait pas vraiment toi sans ça...

Harry piqua un fard, et tandis que Rogue ouvrait la porte, Draco se retourna et entra dans la salle avec sa prestance habituelle... son éternel demi-sourire affiché sur le visage.

- Il a dit quoi ? demanda Ron dans un murmure.

Harry secoua la tête en entrant dans la salle de cours à son tour, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver une réponse... Pourquoi se sentait-il si déstabilisé par ces mots, pourtant anodins ?

À moins que ce ne soit la proximité soudaine du Serpentard qui lui faisait battre le cœur si fort...

Harry était dans la salle commune de sa maison, savourant la paix de ce moment, et l'ambiance de franche camaraderie qui régnait autour de lui. Ron jouait aux échecs bien sûr, et avec Ginie, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Hermione était dans son livre. Dean et Seam se disputaient à propos d'un truc quelconque. Neville était plongé dans son devoir de botanique. Rien de nouveau en somme, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Cette routine immuable avait quelque chose de relaxant, surtout dans le chao qu'était sa vie parfois... Et puis il y avait toujours cette petite touche de pas banal que Draco avait amené en plus... Et pour une fois, un pas banal plutôt drôle et positif ! Bien sûr, il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait. Bien sûr, ça pouvait amener à plus de chaos encore, le blesser plus encore. Mais d'un commun accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de laisser les questions et les doutes en dehors de leur relation, et de juste laisser venir, et ça aussi c'était relaxant...

Était-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas en parler à Ron et Hermione ? Pour ne pas entendre les haut cris de l'un et les mises en garde de l'autre ?

Et puis, il fallait dire aussi que le secret, c'était assez sympa ! D'accord mentir à ses amis lui répugnait, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver des excuses et des mensonges convaincant, surtout qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça ! Mais des situations comme celles de la matinée étaient vraiment exaltantes !

Déjà l'échange de politesses devant la salle de cours, alors qu'eux seuls savaient qu'ils n'en pensaient rien ! Harry sourit au souvenir, puis rougit légèrement à nouveau à la dernière phrase du Serpentard. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça l'avait mis, le mettait toujours, dans un tel émoi. Mais le fait était là, Draco avait touché un point sensible ! Peut-être parce-que, cela voulait dire qu'il l'appréciait tel qu'il était...

Mais ce qui avait été plus jouissif encore, ça avait été ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours ! Voir Rogue perdre peu à peu son rictus sardonique, voir son visage se décomposer au fil des bonnes réponses... ça n'avait pas de prix ! Et quand son cher professeur avait cru pouvoir le coincer avec la pratique, son visage reprenant quelques couleurs, avant qu'une fois encore il ne réussisse d'une main de maître ! Qu'il aurait embrassé Draco là, devant tout le monde, pour ces moments ! C'était grâce à ses explications de la veille s'il avait pu répondre aux questions, et n'avait réussi sa potion que grâce à ses indications silencieuses et discrètes !

Et, le fait que tout ça se passe à l'insu de tous, que Rogue lui-même ne soit pas conscient du rôle que tenait son favori dans sa débâcle, donnait encore plus de piment et de saveur à la situation...

Il sourit pour lui à nouveau. Ouais, tout ça lui plaisait beaucoup pour le moment ! Peut-être que ça ne durerait pas, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une parenthèse, mais il ne pourrait jamais regretter ces moments ! Ni ceux là, et encore moins ceux de l'alcôve... Ces moments entre confessions et plaisanteries. Ces moments qui dénotaient d'une intimité et d'un bien-être, cette torpeur qu'il avait senti dés la première fois... Elle se faisait moins dense dernièrement, mais elle était toujours là pourtant...

Il soupira. Ils ne se verraient pas ce soir avec Draco... Il avait entrainement de Quidditch et un match contre les Serdaigles le lendemain.

Un nouveau petit sourire illumina ses traits, il se demanda ce qui se passerait la prochaine fois que Griffondors et Serpentards joueraient l'un contre l'autre. Draco ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, ça c'était sûr! Ce n'était pas son genre ! Et puis il préférait de toutes façons ! Mais le jeu n'en serait surement que plus divertissant encore... D'avoir à se battre, non pas contre un ennemi haï, mais contre...

Ça y est, il butait à nouveau ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il dire pas dire, même pas penser, le mot « ami » !? Il n'était plus un ennemi, n'était pas un camarade, était plus qu'une connaissance... Quel autre mot qu'ami pourrait le désigner ? Mais il était vrai aussi qu'il ne pouvait le considérer de la même manière que Ron ou Hermione... Eux étaient des amis, sans conteste. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard... C'était différent ! Il ne saurait pas vraiment expliquer quoi...

Ils avaient une telle histoire tous les deux ! C'était déjà tellement étonnant en soi qu'ils en soient là maintenant ! Qu'ils aient accepté l'un comme l'autre ce changement aussi facilement ! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'animosité entre eux, au contraire... Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, plaisantaient l'un avec l'autre, ou même l'un sur l'autre, sans que jamais ça ne dégénère... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas le considérer comme un ami... ? C'était étrange... D'autant plus qu'il avait tellement d'importance dans sa vie ! Il ne saurait pas dire dans quelle mesure exactement non plus... Autant que Ron et Hermione certainement. Plus que Dean, Seam et Neville en tout cas...

Et puis après tout, était-ce si important de mettre un nom sur cette relation ? Sur ses sentiments ? Ils étaient là, ils les acceptaient, les vivaient, c'était le principal ! Ils avaient décidé de vivre les choses, sans se poser plus de questions, pour le temps que ça durerait, il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer sur cette lancée... Il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner une étiquette. C'était Draco... C'était Draco, et c'était très bien comme ça !

Il s'étira, heureux du cheminement de ses pensées et d'avoir éclairci ses idées. Heureux de se dire que le lendemain, il recroiserait le blond Serpentard, et que le jeu reprendrait à nouveau...


	5. Ou peut-être plus

_Draco, Harry et les autres ne sont toujours pas ma création, mais je prends toujours autant de plaisir à jouer avec eux... :)_

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ! ;)_

* * *

x  
x  
x

Draco se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, et la conscience de ce fait amena un plus large sourire encore sur ses lèvres. De mémoire, il ne se réveillait que rarement d'humeur légère, encore moins souriant !

Il aurait pu se dire que c'était à cause du match contre les Serdaigles qu'il avait remporté la veille, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce bien-être qu'il ressentait. Il en avait gagné d'autres des matchs, il ne se leurrait pas sur la nouveauté de ce sentiment... Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé dernièrement. Il avait changé... Pas en apparence bien sûr, il prétextait toujours être ce même petit con prétentieux, insolent, insensible et froid, devoirs oblige. Mais en profondeur...

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un changement finalement ! Plus le fait que dorénavant, il avait quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait exprimer sa vraie personnalité. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été insensible et froid... Bon, prétentieux et insolent, ça c'était vrai. Mais dans une note plus drôle, plus sarcastique, avec une autodérision qu'il ne laissait pas voir... Sauf à Harry maintenant...

Et comme ça changeait tout d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne ! Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être enfin lui-même ! Et comme il adorait cette situation ! Ça devait probablement ennuyer le Griffondor, lui qui était l'honnêteté personnifié, mais lui ça l'amusait vraiment. Quoique, Potter ne semblait pas plus mortifié que ça en fait, de cacher cette information à ses amis... Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé encore, mais il avait eu l'air de bien s'amuser aussi durant leur fausse altercation. Pour lui ça avait été tout simplement jouissif ! Surtout la fin... Le mettre dans l'embarras comme il l'avait fait, le faire rougir rien qu'avec ses mots... C'était définitivement quelque chose qu'il comptait reproduire ! Pour être honnête, ça l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé de mettre Potter dans l'embarras, mais c'était autre chose maintenant... Maintenant, c'était avec Harry, et non plus contre Potter. Parce que Harry s'était impliqué et avait apprécié l'échange autant que lui ! D'ailleurs ils en avaient bien rit encore la veille au soir... De ça, et de ce qui s'était passé lors du match. Car personne d'autres qu'eux ne savaient que c'était Harry qui avait découvert le vif d'or, et qu'il l'avait indiqué à Draco, permettant par cela même de faire gagner Serpentard !

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était assez effarant la façon dont ça s'était produit d'ailleurs ! Il guettait dans le ciel, quand il s'était retourné vers Harry, comme mu par une intuition, et rien que par le regard, ils s'étaient compris... Comment, à autant de mètres de distances, avaient-ils pu communiquer comme ça... ?

Ils en avaient ri ensemble ensuite la nuit même. D'imaginer la tête de leurs Maisons respectives. Un Griffondord qui offrait la victoire à la Maison ennemie, haïe ! Et Serpentards, redevable à la Maison méprisée !

C'était vraiment incroyable cette complicité qui s'était développé entre eux... Comment en étaient-il arrivés là, après tant d'années à se haïr ?! Où ne s'étaient-ils jamais vraiment détestés finalement ? Avaient-ils détesté l'image que l'autre véhiculait ? Ce qu'il représentait ?

Une fois encore il laissa les questions de côté. Ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance, plus maintenant. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, et d'énergie, avec tout ça. Surtout s'il devait trouver des réponses qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître !

Parce que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, ça lui plaisait trop pour qu'il puisse risquer de le casser... Il n'y connaissait rien en amitié, et n'en avait jamais fait grand cas. Mais il comprenait maintenant. Avoir Harry dans sa vie, ça changeait vraiment tout. Pas en apparence comme il le disait, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais dans sa tête, dans son cœur, il savait que les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Il se leva finalement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. C'était Dimanche, il avait le temps, mais il était impatient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et de croiser les yeux verts à nouveau... même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils ne s'étaient vus...

* * *

x  
x

Harry, suivi de Ron et Hermione, entrait dans la Grande Salle. L'humeur était à la fête, comme tous les dimanches matin. Enfin, comme tous les dimanches matin depuis qu'Harry allait mieux à nouveau...

Il avait eu un réel fou rire au lever grâce à Ron, qui ne décolérait pas de la victoire de Serpentards. Il ne savait pas comment, mais pour lui, il y avait eu tricherie ! Malfoy ne regardait pas du tout dans la direction où était le vif la seconde d'avant, et tout à coup voilà qu'il fonçait dessus ! Harry s'était mordu la joue, essayant de ne pas imaginer la tête de Ron s'il apprenait... Puis Hermione s'en était mêlée, et la conversation entre les deux était toujours aussi distrayante ! Le jour où ils s'avoueraient leurs sentiments, tout ça lui manquerait beaucoup ! Quoique les connaissant, ça ne changerait peut-être pas grand chose finalement...

Ils s'assirent, et son regard remonta vers la table des Serpentards, cherchant la chevelure blonde. Il trônait au milieu de sa bande, comme toujours, et rien ne pouvait faire croire que quelque chose avait changé, si ce n'était le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Pas de sourire bien sûr, mais le cœur y était et chacun d'eux le savait.

Il retourna à la conversation de sa table. Hermione et Ron se disputaient toujours, à cause du devoir d'astronomie cette fois, mais c'était toujours aussi distrayant à regarder... Puis le courrier arriva, et le brouhaha de la salle ne permettait plus d'entendre les conversations des uns et des autres. Il continua de manger, il était rare qu'il ait du courrier, quand le silence soudain lui fit relever la tête. Hermione étouffa un « Oh mon Dieu », et chercha son regard. Il lut le choc et la détresse dans les yeux de son amie, et saisit le journal qu'elle lui tendait. Sa bouche s'assécha. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire en gros : « Evasion à la prison d'Askaban ».

Il releva la tête, cherchant les yeux argent à l'autre bout de la salle, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry suivit des yeux le Serpentard qui se levait avec toute la dignité qu'il avait, avant de sortir de la pièce de sa démarche fière et élégante. Comment Draco faisait-il ça ? Lui, il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir le rejoindre ! Il laissa passer quelques minutes, répondant automatiquement sans même y penser aux questions que Ron et Hermione lui posaient. Puis n'y tenant plus, il inventa un prétexte quelconque, et se leva à son tour. Tout le monde allait penser que la nouvelle l'assommait à cause de ce qui s'était passé pour son parrain. Mais il n'en n'avait cure. Là tout de suite ce qui comptait, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il puisse rejoindre Draco.

* * *

x  
x

Il arriva à l'alcôve. Draco était adossé contre le mur, le visage blême, les traits tirés. Et Harry pouvait voir combien garder son sang froid lui coutait. Combien plus encore cela avait dû lui couter dans la Grande Salle ! Mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui, non ?

- Draco ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et il fut saisit par la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Il secoua la tête, non ça n'allait vraiment pas. Harry s'avança davantage encore et le prit dans ses bras et Draco le serra de toutes ses forces. Son désarroi était presque palpable. Et sa peur, si forte qu'Harry en perdit le souffle.

- Il est libre Harry ! Il doit déjà être chez moi à l'heure qu'il est, caché dans n'importe quelle pièce secrète...

Harry se détacha du Serpentard, prit son visage entre ses mains et chercha son regard.

- Mais il va bien. Draco, c'est pas grave ! Il est là-bas, et il va bien!

- Tu... , Draco déglutit, visiblement il avait du mal à prononcer les mots. Tu voudrais quand même qu'on se voit... ? Même si... si l'assassin de ton parrain est libre... Je suis son fils Harry.

- Son fils, pas lui. Et tu ne lui ressembles tellement pas ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui !

Draco chercha son regard à nouveau. Essayant d'y lire une vérité qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je vais être marqué Harry. Maintenant que mon père est là, la cérémonie aura lieu à Noël, comme c'était prévu...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Alors c'était pour ça que Draco avait tellement peur ! Dans un mois il serait marqué. Il prêterait allégeance à Voldemort, l'homme qui avait décidé de le tuer...

Le regard de Draco se voila et il se détacha des bras du Griffondor. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'alcôve, quand Harry le rattrapa par le bras.

- Pars pas ! Excuses-moi c'était le choc, j'avais pas réalisé ! Si tu es d'accord aussi, moi je voudrais qu'on continue à se voir... Je ne veux pas te perdre Draco. Et encore moins à cause de Voldemort !

Draco s'approcha à nouveau, et enfoui son visage dans sa nuque.

- S'ils apprennent quoique ce soit...

Ils tremblèrent tous les deux devant les scenarios possibles. Draco capturé, torturé. Servant de piège à son tour probablement. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus...

Harry sourit doucement. Ça avait dû couter un bras à Draco de dire ça ! Il l'éloigna de lui à nouveau, reprit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. On continuera à se voir comme on le fait, il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un l'apprenne !

Il savait que c'était faux bien sûr. Ils pouvaient être découvert à n'importe quel moment. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que tout s'arrête maintenant ! Pas maintenant, alors que Draco avait tellement besoin de lui ! Et lui aussi avait besoin du Serpentard...

Draco plongea dans son regard, cherchant sa force et son réconfort, et Harry se noya dans les yeux argent. Il s'approcha. Doucement. Tout doucement. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention que ça arrive, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait imaginer un endroit où il serait plus à sa place. Et il sentit Draco répondre au baiser, et le reste de son esprit s'envola.

Le baiser s'interrompit, et ils restèrent front contre front, silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est... quelque chose qui se fait souvent entre amis ? réagit finalement Draco, la voix voilée.

- Euh... non... Pas vraiment non, Harry répondit, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Oh ! Ok...

- Mais tu ne suis jamais vraiment les règles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il encore, et Harry fut perdu.

- Euh... Non.. ?!

Draco sourit.

- Ok. C'était juste pour être sûr, dit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres à nouveau.

x  
x  
x


	6. Entre rêve et réalité

_Les personnages sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling's._

* * *

x

Le baiser les emportait, il y avait longtemps déjà que les esprits avaient perdu pied. Plus de noms, de guerre, de camps. Plus d'Autres. Plus de Voldemort. Il s'embrassaient, et il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Même ça n'avait pas d'importance. La réponse, qu'ils ressentaient dans leur âme et dans leur cœur, était la seule vérité qui importait. La seule qui avait encore un sens. Ce qu'ils ressentaient, ces sensations enivrantes, électrifiantes, cette impression de plénitude, de complétude, ne pouvaient mentir.

x  
x

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant, mais il savait déjà, comme une esp**è**ce de sourde intuition, qu'il ne ressentirait jamais ça qu'avec Draco.

Il était en train d'embrasser Draco Malfoy, et c'était... parfait ! Juste, absolument parfait ! Il ne pouvait imaginer place où il se sentirait plus à la sienne que là, dans ses bras, leurs lèvres soudées l'une à l'autre, qui racontaient une histoire tellement... invraissemblable..., et pourtant si vraie, si juste.

x

Il commença à sentir son corps réagir, et arrêta le baiser, le repoussa doucement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il n'y avait aucune trace de gêne, ou de peur, ni même de regret. De la surprise un peu bien sûr, mais c'était assez compréhensible.

- On devrait y aller... Les autres vont se poser des questions..., dit-il maladroitement.

Draco opina de la tête, son regard toujours uni au sien.

- On se voit toujours ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Définitivement !

x

Les yeux argent s'illuminèrent, le sourire de Draco fit battre son cœur plus fort encore.

- Ok alors, à ce soir, répondit ce dernier, avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'alcôve.

Puis il fit volte-face et revint vers lui. Lui vola un dernier baiser avant de partir. Et Harry sentit naître un sourire idiot sur son visage.

x  
x

Il sortit à son tour, et marcha vers la Grande Salle où il avait laissé ses amis. Il se sentait léger, il se sentait bien, et il savait qu'il devait à tout prix faire disparaître ce sourire idiot, les étincelles dans ses yeux, mais rien à faire !

Il avait embrassé Draco. Draco et lui s'étaient embrassés. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy. Il avait beau faire danser les mots de quelque manière que ce soit dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver ça choquant. Bizarre un peu, mais pas choquant.

Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'ami ! Parce que Draco n'était pas un ami ! Ce qu'il était exactement, ce qui se passait exactement entre eux, il n'aurait pas su le dire, mais ça lui plaisait bien en tout cas... À n'en pas douter d'ailleurs, si on en jugeait l'expression de son visage !

x  
x

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à table, en face de Ron et Hermione. Se versa un nouveau bol de café et plongea dedans. Il espérait que son attitude éviterait les questions. Mais bien sûr...

- Harry ? Comment ça va ?

Il leva le nez de son café, tenta de se grimer un visage de circonstance. Rien à faire, ce foutu sourire idiot était toujours là ! Plus estompé certes, mais toujours là.

- Ça va Ron, merci, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- T'es sûr ? T'as l'air bizarre là !

x

Son sourire s'élargit encore sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Bon Dieu, mais fallait qu'il arrête avec ça !

- Vraiment Ron, ça va ! tenta-t-il à nouveau de sa voix la plus convaincante.

Ils le dévisag**è**rent deux secondes, tous deux interdit.

- C'est le choc ? Ou t'as pris une potion d'apaisement ? demanda Hermione, inqui**è**te, mais une note de curiosité perceptible dans la voix.

- Ouai parce que normalement tu devrais être furax là ! Le seul assassin de ton parrain qui était derrière les barreaux s'est fait la malle ! enchérit Ron.

x

Harry soupira. Comment se défaire de ce pataquès ? Il savait bien que son comportement ne cadrait pas du tout avec les circonstances... Du moins, les circonstances dont eux avaient connaissance. Et comment expliquer qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Parce qu'il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à décoller ce putain de sourire niais de son visage !

Il leva la tête, croisa le regard inquiet et fébrile de ses amis, et ses traits se détendirent un peu. Ah ben si, il pouvait... Mais à quel prix ! Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter! Et surtout, il ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment de légèreté, de bonheur, à cause de ça !

- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est juste que...

Il s'interrompit face aux murmures soudain dans la salle, et suivit les regards des yeux. Draco venait de faire son entrée. Il eut une idée. De quoi, avec un peu de chance, détourner l'attention de ses amis, et même peut-être commencer à leur faire entrevoir le vrai Draco.

- Oh ! Faut que je vous dise, continua-t-il plus bas, rapprochant son torse vers le centre de la table. J'ai croisé Malfoy juste avant et il avait pas l'air dans son assiette du tout !

Ron démarra au quart de tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre des états d'âme de la Fouine ! s'écria-t-il.

- Schtttt Ron ! Moins fort ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! demanda son ami, surpris et sur la défensive. C'est au contraire le moment d'en profiter ! Pour toutes les fois où LUI nous a fait l'coup !

Il soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr... Il n'avait pas pensé que Ron voudrait tirer avantage de la situation...

- Non Ron, y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas net ! continua-t-il plus bas malgré tout.

Il devait tenter de le convaincre. Surtout le convaincre de ne rien faire qui pourrait blesser le Serpentard !

- T'as vu quoi exactement ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant elle aussi, paraissant vraiment intéressée.

x

Harry prit une inspiration, et pria pour que Draco n'apprenne jamais ce qu'il s'apprétait à dire.

- Il était tout pâle, il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rougis. Je pense qu'il avait pleuré.

- Malfoy !? Pleurer ? T'as rêvé Harry ! Tout le monde sait que ce petit con prétentieux n'a pas de cœur !

Hermione ignora l'intervention de Ron, et Harry rongea son frein. Il savait bien que ça ne serait pas facile, mais à ce point là...

- T'es sûr de ce que t'as vu Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Malfoy aurait plutôt des raisons de faire la fête que de pleurer...

- Mais justement ! Ça pose des questions, non ?

Elle le regarda dubitativement, et Harry sut que ce n'était pas gagné là non plus.

x

- À moins..., continua-t-elle précautionneusement, que ce ne soit que.. ce que toi tu avais envie de voir...

Harry n'eut pas besoin de prétendre la surprise, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là !

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien..., commença Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise. Depuis la rentrée, tu n'as pas cherché Malfoy une seule fois, alors que tu devrais le haïr encore plus pour ce qui s'est passé avec son p**è**re et ton parrain... Tu sembles même vouloir le laisser tranquille ! Je pense que tu as reporté tes propres sentiments sur lui... Il venait en quelques sortes de perdre son père, et toi tu venais de perdre ton parrain...

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds. Puis il tourna son regard vers Ron, celui-ci fixait son assiette. Ils en avaient apparement discuté tous les deux déjà. Et c'était pas complètement idiot finalement... Du moins au début... Draco avait sans doute fait la même chose d'ailleurs, mais ça, ils ne le croiraient jamais...

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que je le voi**s** pleurer !

- Tu ne l'as pas vu Harry ! Tu as pensé qu'il avait pleuré ! Et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu n'es pas furieux ! Comme tu as projeté tes sentiments sur lui, tu es content qu'il ait retrouvé son père... Parce que toi, tu voudrais retrouver ton parrain !

Ouai... enfin là, elle poussait un peu loin quand même !

- Herm, je peux t'assurer que quelque soit mes sentiments pour Malfoy, et il rougit à la pensée de quels étaient vraiment ces sentiments pour ce dernier. Je ne souhaiterais rien d'autre, là, tout de suite, que de renvoyer son père à Askaban !

Elle lui envoya un regard compatissant et Ron regardait toujours partout ailleurs, sauf lui. Ok, ils s'étaient déjà fait leur idée visiblement. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien au final ! Ça expliquait son attitude envers Malfoy ! Mais lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils apprennent à le regarder autrement... Et ça, c'était apparement pas pour tout de suite...

- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-il enfin. Mais je reste persuadé qu'il y a autre chose...

Peut-être que l'idée ferait son chemin dans leur tête, espéra-t-il. Pensée qui fut réduite à néant dans l'instant par Ron.

- Désolé Harry. Peut-être que toi tu es assez fort, ou gentil, pour être compatissant avec Malfoy, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas. Et tu verras que je ne me trompe pas, et qu'il est toujours l'enfoiré qu'il a toujours été !

Il leva son regard sur Ron. Perçu la colére et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il devait laisser tomber ! Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre... Pas encore. Peut-être jamais, mais surtout pas encore... Et puis, pour l'instant, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait vraiment avec Draco. Encore moins ce qui allait se passer, l'avenir était tellement incertain... Il devait laisser tomber...

Il hocha la tête. Agréant par la même les propos de Ron. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre... ?

x  
x

- Ça vous tente une partie de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Il avait besoin d'une diversion. Qu'ils ne pensent plus à tout ça. Ni eux, avec leurs sollicitudes , et leurs fausses suppositions. Ni lui, avec ses mensonges, et sa vraie culpabilité !

Ron approuva avec joie, et Hermione ne fut pas dupe, mais accepta la trève.

- Ok Harry, on arrête les questions pour aujourd'hui. Mais il faudra quand même qu'on éclaircisse tout ça tu sais. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te voiler la face ! Surtout si cela inclus de trouver des excuses à Malfoy ! Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans la salle commune.

x

Harry soupira. Il devrait affronter leur théorie bancale encore une fois... Mais il aviserait à ce moment là ! Pour l'heure, il pouvait respirer...

Il finit rapidement son café. Il était vraiment pressé de se retrouver dans le ciel, de tout oublier...

Tout oublier, sauf ce qui s'était passé dans l'alcôve, quelques minutes plus tôt...

x

* * *

x  
x

Les Griffons étaient toujours sur le terrain. La partie se passait bien. La bonne humeur de Ron était revenue, et tout à son jeu, Harry avait vraiment déconnecté de la réalité.

Il ressentait à nouveau cette légèreté, ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait éprouvé en prenant le Serpentard dans ses bras, et son sourire idiot était revenu... C'était juste surréel quand il y pensait, et pourtant tellement... Tellement juste!

Il refit un tour de piste, cherchant vaguement le vif des yeux. Rien que l'altitude et le souffle du vent sur sa peau suffisaient à l'apaiser. Il se laissa aller à la caresse, puis baissa son regard vers le terrain à nouveau. Le jeu était vraiment anarchique ! C'était dimanche !

x

Un mouvement vers les gradins attira son regard. Du vert, beaucoup de vert... Les Serpentards avaient eu la même idée visiblement, et Draco était avec eux bien entendu...

Il remarqua l'agitation qui s'installait dans sa propre équipe. Griffondors et Serpentards dans un même lieu, ce n'était jamais bon signe ! Il se hâta de descendre, et toucha le sol en même temps que les verts et argents arrivaient sur le terrain. Draco s'avança, il était celui qui devait parler bien sûr.

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale, son visage impassible et son regard hautain ayant repris du service. On voudrait profiter du terrain aussi !

Harry allait répliquer quand Ron le devança.

- Ouai ben c'est dommage, mais on était là avant !

x

Draco le toisa, jeta un léger coup d'oeil vers Harry, une excuse ?, puis revint vers Ron à nouveau.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'adresser la parole, Waesel ! Je ne parle pas aux sous-fifres !

Ron devint rouge écarlate. Draco savait vraiment où appuyer pour faire mal, et surtout comment ! Une fois de plus Harry allait intervenir, quand une fois de plus, Ron fut plus rapide que lui.

- Tu fais de nouveau le malin, hein ! Maintenant que ton mangemort de père ne croupit plus dans sa cellule ! Tu crânais moins avant !

- Ron ! s'écria Harry.

x

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, c'était sorti tout seul. Il savait à quel point Draco était touché par l'évasion de son père, à quel point son avenir était tendu maintenant, et à quel point il redoutait tout ce qui allait en découdre. Et Ron qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie... C'était juste trop !

- Quoi tu le défends maintenant !? s'écria Ron à son tour, se tournant vers lui.

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit ! répliqua Draco. Et encore moins de Potter !

Draco le regardait, et Harry comprit. Son attitude était trop ambigüe, surtout devant les Serpentards... Il l'encourageait à réagir.

- Tu as peur des représailles de mon père Potty, pour que tu interviennes pour moi ? argua encore Draco, avec son sourire en coin.

- Rêves pas Malfoy ! intervint enfin Harry.

Mais la remarque était anodine, trop anodine. Il n'arrivait pas à faire mieux. Il n'arrivait pas à chercher à lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal !

Draco haussa un sourcil, et Harry lut l'intention dans son regard. Il attendait de lui qu'il joue le jeu...

- Tu faiblis Potty, tu m'as habitué à mieux ! Tu dois vraiment avoir peur finalement...

x

Il inspira et ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, une nouvelle détermination brillant dans ses yeux verts.

- Je vais te dire Malfoy, actuellement, je suis plutôt content que ton père soit dehors... Comme ça, je pourrais faire justice moi-même la prochaine fois qu'on se verra !

Il vit le regard de Draco vaciller une demi-seconde et déglutit. Parce que tout ça n'était pas qu'un jeu. Ce n'était pas QUE des faux-semblants pour maintenir les apparences. C'était la réalité...

Bien sûr qu'Harry ne chercherait pas à tuer son père intentionnellement, il n'était pas un assassin. Mais ça pouvait arriver, ça restait une possibilité. Et les intentions du père de Draco elles, étaient bien celles-là par contre...

Draco se reprit rapidement. Personne à part lui probablement, n'avait pu voir la lueur de douleur dans les yeux argent. Elle n'avait fait que passer, juste un voile qui avait terni le gris, et s'en était allé aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais c'était déjà trop pour Harry. Il se tourna vers Ron, et c'est avec colére qu'il l'apostropha.

- Ça va, t'es content maintenant ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? lança-t-il, avant de quitter le terrain d'un pas vif.

x

Les Griffondors, Ron surtout, le regardèrent s'éloigner, abasourdis. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Harry s'en prenait-il à Ron, alors que c'était manifestement Malfoy le problème ? Et les Serpentards se posaient les mêmes questions.

- Il pête un plomb Potter ? s'interrogea un vert et argent, d'une voix amusée certes, mais surprise et intriguée également.

x

Draco déglutit et détourna son regard de la silhouette qui disparaissait.

- Ça n'est pas nouveau ça, Blaise, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers les Griffondors à nouveau. Je suppose que vous avez fini d'occuper le terrain maintenant ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, n'attendit pas qu'ils aient quitté le terrain, et s'envola dans les airs, commença ses tours d'échauffement. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de jouer maintenant. Il aurait juste voulu le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, le réconforter en même temps qu'il puiserait son propre réconfort. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible... Ils avaient voulu le terrain, il était bien obligé d'en passer par là maintenant ! Et à tout bien réfléchir, il était encore mieux là qu'ailleurs...

x

Il ferma les yeux, et pria pour que la journée passe vite. Pour que leur heure arrive, et qu'il puisse se sentir à nouveau vivant, et léger et solide. Pour qu'il puisse à nouveau être juste Draco. Pour qu'il puisse à nouveau être dans les bras de juste Harry...

x  
x


	7. on ira

_Les personnages, comme tout le monde le sait, ne sont pas les miens..._

_Merci à Marie-France pour la correction !_

_Et bien sur, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D _

* * *

x  
x

Harry s'arrêta. Il était en sueur, avait le souffle court, mais il se sentait mieux.

Aprés son éclat avec Ron, il n'avait pu se résoudre à retourner sagement dans la tour Griffondor. Il avait besoin d'être seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver avec ses pensées, ses craintes et ses doutes à nouveau. Seul Draco aurait su l'apaiser, mais il savait que ce dernier ne pourrait le rejoindre avant la tombée de la nuit. On était dimanche, et les gestes du chef des Serpentards étaient surveillés, encore plus maintenant que son père était libre à nouveau.

Draco lui avait expliqué la façon dont son père percevait l'éducation, ça faisait froid dans le dos ! Il avait toujours supposé que Goyle et Crabble étaient plus des gardes du corps que des amis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi chargés de le surveiller...

Enfin bref! Sachant qu'il serait indisponible pour plusieurs heures, il était venu à la Salle sur Demande, et s'était adonné à un entrainement physique rigoureux. La concentration et l'action étaient de très bon moyens aussi pour mettre toutes les questions de côté ! Et le fait était là, il n'avait plus repensé à... tout ça, depuis qu'il avait commencé!

Il regarda l'heure et un sourire s'invita sur son visage. Il avait juste le temps de se doucher et de manger un petit quelque chose, et il pourrait enfin retrouver son Serpentard.

x

L'eau brûlante et ruisselante lui fit un bien fou après les tensions occasionnées sur son corps et dans cœur. Il était resté plusieurs minutes, se délassant des évènements, permettant à un peu de lucidité de reprendre ses droits.

C'était idiot de s'en prendre à Ron comme ça ! Son meilleur ami ne savait rien des derniers chamboulements dans sa vie! Et il ne pouvait certes pas lui reprocher son attitude par rapport à Draco... Surtout quand celui-ci ne pouvait faire autrement que garder la même conduite en public... Si les évènements ne les avaient pas mis en relation tous les deux, lui-même en serait toujours là aussi...

Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Draco non plus. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était, que d'avoir à jouer un jeu dicté par d'autres...

Il s'était laissé emporté par ses émotions et avait projeté ses frustrations sur Ron, et il avait eu tord... C'était inconcevable de vouloir changer l'opinion de son meilleur ami par rapport à... par rapport à Draco. Pas tant que celui-ci ne pourrait pas se montrer sous son vrai jour en tout cas !

Il fallait qu'il arrête de vouloir inclure le Serpentard dans sa vie diurne... Sa relation avec lui appartenait à la nuit... Elle devait rester secrête, n'appartenir qu'à eux. Pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait comprendre, encore moins accepter...

Il devait se résigner à avoir une double vie, et donc mentir à ses amis...

Et en attendant, des excuses auprès de Ron s'imposaient.

x

* * *

x  
x

Draco regarda l'heure..., encore une fois... Décidément, cette journée n'en finissait pas ! Et les piaillements de Pansy n'aidaient pas, loin de là !

Il était présentement dans la salle commune de sa maison, et, soyons objectif, ne faisait rien d'autre que d'attendre que le temps passe... Assis nonchalement dans un fauteuil, les jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir, il faisait rebondir une balle, écoutant les conversations alentour mais surtout se perdant dans ses pensées. Il faisait juste acte de présence, comme les derniers évènements en date, à savoir l'évasion de son père, lui commandaient de le faire. Mais Dieu qu'il aurait été mieux n'importe où ailleurs que là... ! Les discussions débilitantes des uns, ou pseudo-intellectuelles des autres, lui tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs ce soir ! Où était-ce la colére et la frustration qu'il ressentait qui obscurcissaient tout... ?

x

Son esprit s'évada à nouveau, le ramenant vers ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Vers le regard d'Harry à ce moment là. Comme le Griffondor avait détesté dire ces mots, qui lui avaient fait bien plus de mal à dire, que lui n'en avait eu à les entendre... Il était habitué à prétendre, c'était bien plus facile pour le Serpentard qu'il était !

Quoique... Il avait eu du mal à dire les mots lui aussi. Et ceux d'Harry ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbre, même sachant qu'ils étaient faux. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'Harry avait du ressentir. Il était trop droit, trop entier pour ça. Peut-être que ça pouvait l'amuser un temps, mais si les choses devenaient si tendues chaque fois, s'ils devaient prétendre aussi durement... Et au vu de comment tournait leur relation...

x

Un léger sourire spontané apparut sur son visage. Il stoppa ses lancées de balle, et laissa sa pensée dériver sur ces instants là plutôt. Dire que c'était pour le moins inattendu et surprenant était plus qu'un euphémisme! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils en arriveraient là !

Déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre, encore moins qu'une amitié pourrait naître, mais alors là... !

Il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient finalement, ce qu'il en était exactement. Ils s'étaient embrassés une fois. Enfin deux. Et ça avait répondu à une attente qu'il ignorait même avoir jusque là ! Comme une réponse à une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé. Mais pas une seconde, il ne pouvait douter ou craindre ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ça avait été juste trop... évident ! pour qu'il se pose des questions à ce propos.

Le fait qu' Harry soit un garçon, mais plus encore le fait que ce soit Potter, qu'ils appartiennent aux deux maisons ennemies, à deux clans opposés dans une guerre conduite par un fou mégalomaniaque, qui avait décidé de tuer l'un eux, et voulait enroler l'autre pour ce faire... Tout ça n'avait aucun poid face à la force, la justesse de ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ses bras. Cette vérité incompressible, que ce qui se passait entre eux ne pouvait pas être remis en question. Et il ne comptait vraiment pas essayer...

Il y avait tellement de contres, tellement d'obstacles. Qu'ils envisagent l'un comme l'autre de continuer dans cette voie était pure folie. Déjà se rencontrer de manière amicale avait été pure folie ! Mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait envisager de ne pas le faire... Lui, le cartésien par excellence... !

Remarque, il n'avait jamais été logique et pondéré quand cela touchait à Potter... Leur relation avait toujours été emprunte de passion et d'interdit, depuis le début. Lui qui était si addict à la logique, à la raison, avait toujours perdu tous ses moyens dès que cela concernait le Griffondor. Autrefois par la haine et la colére, aujourd'hui... Bref ! Qu'ils en arrivent là n'était pas si saugrenu en soi finalement... du moins c'était entendable.

x

Mais quand même, il n'en était pas moins ébahi et perplexe par l'évolution de leur relation et des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et surtout par l'étrange facilité avec laquelle ils acceptaient tout ça... Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était dû à la lassitude qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux par rapport à leurs vies. Qu'on leur volait, leur imposait sans leur demander leur avis. Mais cela était-il toujours suffisant maintenant, pour expliquer tout ? Ou avaient-ils alors décidé d'une ligne de conduite et s'y tenaient-ils toujours malgré cette évolution des choses plus que surprenante... ?

Oh, et puis, ça n'avait pas d'interêt finalement ! De toutes façons, quelques soients les réponses, il ne comptait pas arrêter maintenant. Encore moins maintenant. C'était de la folie, ils en étaient plus que conscient tous les deux. Les risques étaient juste monstrueux. Mais... Mais c'était impossible d'arrêter maintenant...

x

Il repensa au baiser à nouveau. À ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus vivant, plus libre, qu'à ce moment là...

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se leva. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait besoin de le voir. De savoir où ils en étaient. De ressentir ça à nouveau.

Il espérait juste que la pression qu'il devait éprouver, par rapport à ses amis, aux mensonges, ne gâcherait pas leur moment...

x

* * *

x  
x

Il commençait à tourner en rond dans les quelques mètres carré de l'alcôve. Et surtout, il commençait à vraiment stresser... Harry n'avait jamais été en retard... Viendrait-il, ou cela était-il trop dur déjà ? Ou peut-être était-il plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avait cru, à propos des derniers événements entre eux... ? Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas parler encore !

Non.. ça lui paraissait improbable... Certes ils n'en avaient pas discuté, mais il sentait dans son cœur, peut-être même dans son âme, enfin il sentait comme une sourde évidence, que le Griffondor acceptait tout ça de la même manière que lui... Comme une sourde évidence justement !

Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr... d'où ses incertitudes et ses doutes maintenant. Harry avait-il décidé que tout ça était trop difficile, trop dangereux ? Avait-il choisi ses amis de toujours plutôt que lui... ?

x

Ce lien entre eux, bien que très récent, était fort, très fort. Ou du moins, c'était ce que lui ressentait. Là encore, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté, se contentant de laisser les choses se faire. Mais la relation qu'Harry avait avec ses deux amis l'étaient aussi... Et depuis beaucoup plus longtemps... Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'eux. Et il avait son devoir de Survivant aussi. S'il devait faire un choix...

x

Il entendit des pas arriver doucement, et un immense soulagement l'envahit. Il se tourna, et l'expression et le sourire du Griffondor ne pouvait prêter à confusion, lui aussi était content d'être là, de le retrouver enfin. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ou de s'avancer plus, et se rua dans ses bras.

- T'es en retard, marmonna-t-il dans son épaule, le serrant toujours fortement contre lui.

Harry était pour le moins stupéfait de l'acceuil qui lui était fait. Draco était si réservé habituellement ! Quoique... ça changeait pas mal, ça aussi, dernièrement...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas...

Draco s'écarta de lui et chercha son regard, mais ne lisait rien d'autre que la surprise dans les yeux verts. Pas de gêne ou d'embarras qui auraient pu signifier qu'il avait hésité.

- Harry, je suis désolé pour ce matin...

x

Le Griffondor lui sourit doucement, et le cœur de Draco se desserra d'un cran encore.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé Draco. J'ai pêté un plomb, je n'aurais pas dû... Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir à la remarque de Ron, mais c'est sorti tout seul ! Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, c'est moi qui... Mais, c'est tellement difficile de faire semblant !

- Je sais! Je sais que les mots font mal, quand bien même on sait qu'on ne les pense pas... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'on devrait juste continuer à s'ignorer le plus souvent, comme on l'a fait depuis la rentrée ! Et..., j'essaierai aussi de calmer les choses avec Waesle, mais là, je ne te promets rien !

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore, et Draco rougit légérement. Oui, c'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de faire preuve de magnanimité, mais au point où il en était...

x

- J'ai parlé à Ron, il va te lâcher un peu.

Draco fut très surpris, c'est-à-dire qu'il haussa un sourcil, et Harry laissa échapper un gloussement.

- J'ai joué sur la corde sensible, une théorie d'Hermione. Mais je te raconterais après ! Pour l'heure... Y a un truc que j'ai eu envie de faire toute la journée...

x

Il s'approcha du Serpentard et saisit ses lèvres, et comme le matin, il décolla. Et quand Draco le prit par la taille, le rapprochant d'avatange en même temps qu'il approfondissait le baiser, le monde disparut. Comme le matin, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux. Même pas qu'eux en fait, juste l'essence de ce qu'ils étaient, comme s'ils n'étaient plus Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, mais juste deux âmes qui se parlaient.

Il revint sur terre petit à petit. Si ça avait été une évidence dès la première fois, là, ça ne pouvait vraiment plus prêter à confusion.

- On fait comme d'habitude, on accepte et on fait avec ? Ou tu veux en parler cette fois ?

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco. Il semblait tout aussi sûr que lui de ce qu'il ressentait... sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement...

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Même pas trop quoi penser en fait...

- On reste sur le même crédo alors... C'est bizarre mais c'est pas bizarre, on prend comme ça vient, on réfléchira plus tard.. ?

Le Griffondor sourit à nouveau. Qui aurait pu deviner le potentiel comique de son ancien meilleur ennemi devenu... son petit-ami ? Euh... c'était trop tôt pour ça!

- Je ne te savais pas poète ! dit-il en plaisantant.

Draco laissa échapper un sourire, sa pensée si claire qu'Harry n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre. Mieux valait changer de sujet, c'était trop tôt aussi pour ce genre de jeu...

- Ok alors..., viens on s'asseoit, que je te parle de la théorie d'Hermione qui nous a sauvé les miches !

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, et eut la surprise de voir Draco se rapprocher, s'asseoir tout contre lui et prendre sa main. Il sourit doucement en voyant leurs mains enlacées. Oui vraiment, Draco avait raison, il y avait beaucoup de choses encore qu'il ne savait pas de lui... Mais il était prêt à tout maintenant pour le découvrir...

x  
x


	8. L'alcôve évolue

_J'espére que cela plait toujours... J'ai besoin d'un nouveau souffle de reviews pour me remettre d'entrain (suis grognon aujourd'hui...)_

_Bonne lecture, et bien sur, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire, et c'est déjà pas mal!_

* * *

x

Draco était en avance. Il savait que c'était idiot de venir si tôt. Idiot et même un peu dangereux. Mais il ne supportait plus l'attente dans la salle commune des Serpentards et encore moins dans la solitude de sa chambre.

Depuis cinq jours qu'ils avaient ''discutés'', qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de s'ignorer la journée et de juste accepter leur nouvelle condition, les choses se passaient vraiment bien. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes d'avant, discuter, rire, plaisanter, travailler les cours aussi. Draco aidait Harry en potion, et il lui rendait la pareille avec les cours de métamorphose. En somme, Draco lui enseignait la logique et le contrôle, et Harry l'intuition et le laisser-aller... C'était une bonne combinaison !

Mais surtout depuis cinq jours, ils continuaient de se rapprocher. Physiquement surtout. Était-ce leur détresse par rapport à leur vie diurne, les dangers qu'ils encouraient chacun de leur côté, les incertitudes de l'avenir, qui expliquaient ce rapprochement physique entre eux ? Le besoin de contact, de soutien ? Il n'en était plus si sur à présent... Enfin, il y avait de ça aussi bien sur. Ils trouvaient un réconfort certain dans le présence de l'autre, dans le toucher de l'autre... Mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il ressentait au contact d'Harry. Ça n'expliquait pas qu'il se sente mieux dans ses bras que nulle part ailleurs...

x

Il arriva à l'alcôve, et se surprit à sourire. Un sourire... tendre.. ? Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de choper les tics du Griffondor ! Bientôt il allait se mettre à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin au détriment de toute auto-préservation !

Enfin bref ! Le fait est qu'il avait sourit... tendrement...

Qui aurait pu penser, un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, quand il avait entendu les sanglots alors qu'il se sentait si désoeuvré, qu'il en serait là aujourd'hui. À s'asseoir nuit après nuit sur ce sol froid, poussiéreux. À rejoindre nuit aprés nuit un Griffondor intrépide et téméraire, LE Griffondor par excellence, son ennemi de toujours...

Qu'ils s'étaient détestés ! Chacun voyant en l'autre le symbole de ce qu'ils haïssaient et enviaient en même temps. Chacun se trompant lourdement sur les deux points. Harry était loin d'être le Sauveur adulé, à la vie facile qu'il pensait. Et Draco n'avait jamais eu l'enfance rêvée auprès de parents aimants, comme Harry l'avait toujours cru. Il n'était pas qu'un gamin pourri et capricieux, ne s'intéressant qu'à sa personne et aveugle aux réalités du monde. Au contraire, il était très conscient de ces réalités, et agissait en fonction des choix qui lui étaient imposés. Tout comme Harry... Ils étaient deux enfants, ballotés dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur, mais n'ayant d'autres choix que de subir la volonté des uns et des autres.

Et par leurs rencontres, par cette décision de vivre cette relation interdite, ils manifestaient leur rebellion à ce système qui ne leur avait jamais demandé leurs avis. C'était égoïste et dénué de sens, et c'était tout le sens de la chose justement !

x

Il entra dans l'alcôve, et laissa son regard glisser sur les murs nus, le sol poussiéreux, les toiles d'araignées. Ils auraient pu chercher un autre endroit depuis. L'école ne manquait pas de lieux discrets et désaffectés. Mais l'idée ne leur était même pas venue à l'esprit. Et puis, c'était ici que tout avait commencé... Mais ça semblait glauque maintenant. Surtout vu la tournure de leur relation et les moments qu'ils passaient ici. Autant pour la déprime c'était parfait, autant pour les rencontres chaleureuses et légéres...

Draco s'enquit de l'heure. Il avait une heure avant que le Griffondor n'arrive... Ça devrait suffire ! se dit-il en saisissant sa baguette, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

x

* * *

x  
x

Harry arriva à l'alcôve, entra dans l'alcôve, et se figea sur place. Ses yeux ébahis passèrent du tapis moelleux et épais au canapé confortable, aux tentures sur les murs... Draco avait même été jusqu'à invoquer un faux feu de cheminé dans un coin ! L'endroit était méconnaissable! Et était-ce lui ou ça paraissait plus grand ?

- Ça te plaît ?

Le souffle dans son cou le surprit, et il se retourna vivement. Draco était derriére lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Il en perdit ses moyens encore plus.

- Je suppose, à ton air niais, que la réponse est oui, mais j'aimerais bien l'entendre quand même...

- Euh... oui ! Oui j'adore ! Mais... quelqu'un va forcément voir tout ça !

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

- Tu as vu quelque chose en arrivant ?

- Non, mais il fait nuit, et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... En plein jour...

Draco lui prit la main et Harry se laissa guider hors de l'alcôve, intrigué. Il se retourna sous l'impusion du Serpentard... Ok, il comprenait mieux la confiance de son... de Draco. Ils rentrèrent à nouveau, et Harry posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne remarque rien de l'extérieur ?

- Sortilège de Désillusion, répondit Draco en l'embrassant dans la nuque, puis il se rendit de son pas nonchalant vers le canapé.

x

Harry sentit les picotements familier à l'endroit où les lèvres de Draco s'étaient posées. Mais il avait encore d'autres questions à poser. Il éluda la sensation, et le rejoint sur le canapé.

- Et les meubles ? Ils viennent d'où ? T'as fait comment pour les ramener ici ?

Ça faisait bizarre..., d'être installé au côté du blond Serpentard dans une position civilisée. Mais c'était effectivement beaucoup plus confortable et agréable que le sol dur et froid, il s'y ferait certainement ! pensa-t-il, se moquant de lui-même.

- Le tapis vient de ma chambre, le canapé de la remise des Serpentards, je l'ai juste nettoyé un peu. Et la tenture vient d'un couloir du 3e étage. Quand au feu, je l'ai juste invoqué... Ah, et je les ai amené ici grâce à un sortilège de Miniaturisation bien sur. Comment tu peux être si doué en magie et ne pas penser à ça !?

Le ton de Draco était clairement moqueur. Il savait très bien que la magie d'Harry était instinctive la plupart du temps, mais qu'il avait toujours de graves lacunes dues à son enfance passée chez les Moldus. Ce qui l'avait éclairé sur beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs, quand Harry lui avait raconté tout ça. Mais ça restait un de ses petits plaisirs de le taquiner là-dessus.

Harry allait réagir à la plaisanterie, quand un autre doute le saisit.

- Mais, une telle quantité de magie ne va-t-elle pas se sentir ?

Draco leva un sourcil appréciateur. Il le sous-estimait clairement toujours, son petit Griffondor.

- Le seul qui peut le sentir c'est Dumbledore. Et à mon avis, il est déjà au courant de nos entrevus depuis un moment.

Devant le regard surpris et attéré d'Harry, il continua.

- Harry, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on se voit en cachette presque tous les soirs ! Tu crois vraiment que ça peut échapper à Dumbledore ? Surtout concernant son petit protégé et un futur Mangemort, leader du clan Serpentard qui plus est. Il doit probablement nous surveiller comme une potion sur le feu !

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Draco éclata de rire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce que l'on fait exactement, juste qu'on se voit !

Il se reprit. Draco avait raison, c'était assez évident que Dumbledore devait savoir. Il ne lui en avait rien dit, n'avait rien laisser paraître, mais oui, il devait savoir.

- Ça te dérange qu'il sache ?

Il sortit de ses pensées à la question, et réfléchit. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait ?

Non, pas vraiment. Au contraire, c'était plutôt rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un savait, et qu'il n'y voyait apparemment pas d'objection, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien dit...

- Non... Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas honte de toi Draco, ni de ce qui se passe entre nous, mais tant que je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, je préfére garder ça pour moi... Pas qu'on ait le choix de toute manière ! Mais..., j'avais pensé que personne ne pourrait comprendre, alors, je trouve ça surprenant qu'il n'ait rien dit...

Draco sourit doucement.

- Il doit espérer que tu me ramènes du côté de la lumière...

x

Harry leva ses yeux sur lui, ils brillaient d'une lueur différente, et le Serpentard reprit son sérieux.

- On en a déjà parlé Harry. Je n'ai pas le choix...

- Tu pourrais demander la protection de Dumbledore ! Ou t'enfuir !

Draco eut un sourire doux, désabusé. Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça tant de fois ! Bien avant de se rapprocher du Griffondor.

- Ils ont ma mère Harry, et elle ne me suivrait pas, et il s'en prendrait à elle ! Et quand bien même... Dumbledore ne peut pas me protéger constamment. Combien de temps crois-tu que je survivrais à Serpentard ? Parmis tous ses fidèles ou aspirants ?

Harry frémit. Parce-que la situation de Draco n'était vraiment pas plus enviable que la sienne. Ça et aussi... il ne voulait pas le perdre.

x

- Tu ne seras plus jamais le même après ça Draco ! La marque, ne marque pas que la peau, elle marque aussi ton âme...

- Je sais ! Il nous reste trois semaines avant les vacances... Si tu préfères, on peut arrêter de se voir maintenant... Je comprendrais...

Ils se regardèrent, la souffrance clairement perceptible dans leurs yeux brillants. Et Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas ne plus te voir...

Draco s'approcha de lui, et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

- Alors ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ? On continue juste de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, sans penser à demain...

Le Griffondor hocha la tête contre son épaule, resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentit l'humidité contre sa peau, mais ne dit rien. Puis Harry se détacha et esquissa un sourire, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ok, alors... Tu as révisé la métamorphose ? Parce-que ce n'était pas au point encore ce matin !

x

Draco sourit à son tour et se détendit. Ici, ils étaient justes Harry et Draco, et avaient des problèmes de potions et de métamorphoses. Pas le futur Mangemort et le Survivant en prises avec un mage noir. Surtout pas ici...

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres roses à son tour, et savoura la rougeur sur les joues d' Harry. Puis il chercha sa baguette et la ficelle dans sa poche, il y arriverait, où il s'appelait plus Malfoy !

* * *

- Mais non tu t'y prends mal !

Draco laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Harry pouvait sentir son énervement augmenter de minutes en minutes.

- La patience est toi ça fait vraiment deux ! plaisanta-t-il.

Mais se moquer d'un Malfoy déjà sur les nerfs n'était pas une idée des plus pertinentes...

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !? Tu veux que je te rappelle la scène que tu m'as faite avec le dernier devoir de potion !?

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui dérida le Serpentard. Il se repositionna et se détendit les épaules.

- Ok, remontre-moi encore une fois !

- Tu penses le geste avec ta tête, alors que ça doit venir des tripes, du cœur. C'est plus instinctif que cérébral, tu vois ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, et Harry repartit d'un rire franc à nouveau.

- Ok, assez tenté pour ce soir ! Tu es trop énervé maintenant, on arrivera à rien !

Il s'amusa de voir le Serpentard tenter de camoufler son soulagement. Ou Draco se laisser vraiment aller avec lui, ou il devenait maître dans l'art de lire ses émotions ! Probablement un peu des deux...

Il se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé, et se logea entre ses bras.

- Pour t'aider à déstresser, dit-il en posant son front contre l'épaule accueillante.

- Hum hum, bien sur..., répondit Draco en souriant, pas dupe, mais n'ayant aucune intention de déloger qui que ce soit d'où que ce soit...

x

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, se contentant du bien-être que procuraient la présence et le contact de l'autre. Cette douce torpeur qui les enveloppait dans ces moments- là.

- C'est journée Pré-au-Lard samedi, dit finalement Harry, d'une voix distante.

- Je sais.

- J'aurais bien voulu qu'on y aille ensemble...

Il y avait une note de regret dans la voix du Griffondor, et Draco resserra le contact un peu.

- Moi aussi ! Passer la journée avec toi, faire autre chose que juste rester assit là... Ouai, j'adorerais...

x

- On pourrait ! s'écria subitement Harry en se relevant.

Draco le regarda, les yeux rond.

- T'es devenu suicidaire ? Ou c'est trop calme en ce moment ? T'as besoin d'agitation ?

Le Griffondor partit d'un de ses rires franc, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais non, idiot ! Mais tout le monde sera au village ! Donc, si on se fait punir tous les deux...

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore. L'enthousiasme d'Harry était touchant, mais...

- On pourrait passer la journée ensemble, oui. Et ce serait super déjà ! Mais rien ne dit que ce serait la punition, et en plus, on sera toujours enfermé ici !

- Je connais quelques passages secret... On ne pourra pas aller au village bien sur. Mais on pourrait sortir, faire un tour en balai, pique-niquer peut-être, se promener... ensemble... Et s'ils nous donnent une autre punition, les autres non pas besoin de le savoir... On pourra leur dire qu'on est privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, même si ce n'est pas le cas...

Draco tenta de contrôler son sourire qui n'avait plus rien de Malfoyen, mais le pétillement dans ses yeux ne leurrait pas.

- Qui aurait pensé que LE Griffondor par excellence pouvait être si machiavélique... T'as du sang Serpentard dans les veines toi !

Harry haussa les épaules, amusé cependant de la réaction de Draco.

- Alors t'en dit quoi ?

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée ! Une journée rien que pour toi et moi... j'adhère !

x

Ils se regardèrent. Conscient qu'un autre pallier venait d'être franchi, qu'un autre encore le serait dans quelques jours. Cette chose entre eux, qu'ils refusaient de nommer, s'apparentait effectivement de plus en plus à une relation. Et pas n'importe quel genre de relation...

Ils virent briller l'acceptation dans les yeux de l'autre, et Harry se rapprocha de Draco à nouveau.

x  
x


	9. On y va

_Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait trop du bien !_

_Désolée pour le retard, avec les fêtes c'est pas évident, mais je vais essayer de maintenir mon rythme de 2-3 chapitres par semaine... je ne promets rien cependant !_

_Et bien sur, le fameux disclaimers, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (mais j'aime toujours autant jouer avec :D )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

oOo

Harry souffla bruyamment encore une fois, referma la porte de l'armoire d'un geste sec et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il réfléchit. Réfléchi encore. Malheureusement il avait beau faire, une seule solution lui venait à l'esprit, et elle n'était pas des plus réjouissantes... Mais vraiment, il n'avait pas le choix !

Il se releva, beaucoup moins vivement cette fois. Tout ça ne lui plaisait réellement pas, mais...

Et puis il repensa à l'objectif final, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Ouais, c'était risqué, et il allait en entendre parler pendant des jours, voir des semaines, mais ça valait vraiment le coup !

Il se redressa et respira profondément. Se dirigea d'un pas volontaire vers les escaliers. Plus vite ce serait fait... Et puis aussi, il était pressé de voir le résultat maintenant que sa décision était prise!

oOo

Il arriva devant celle dont il avait si désespérément besoin de l'aide, en même temps qu'il redoutait si ardemment les questions que ça ne manquerait pas d'éveiller en elle. Et Hermione, qui n'avait déjà pas besoin de beaucoup en général ! Il était juste fou de se lancer là-dedans !

Elle était dans la salle commune, lovée dans son fauteuil près du feu, un livre à la main bien sûr. Il s'approcha doucement, craintivement , et frémit quand elle leva son regard sur lui. Les pépites dans ses yeux ne mentaient pas, elle avait déjà flairé le pas banal et était passée en mode inquisiteur... Il retint un soupir, repensa encore à la finalité de la chose, empêcha l'esquisse de sourire qu'il sentait naitre à nouveau à l'idée, et se jeta finalement à l'eau.

- Hermione... je pourrais te parler.. Seul à seule ?

oOo

Ron leva subitement la tête, le regard surpris et un peu offensé. Super... Il allait devoir subir la curiosité maladive de l'une et la susceptibilité de l'autre, et il savait d'avance que ça durerait surement plus longtemps que le week-end... Mais il avait fait son choix! Et rien que pour voir le regard de Draco, il pourrait subir les questions sans fin et bouderies stériles, même pendant des semaines s'il le fallait !

- Bien sûr Harry !

Hermione se leva avec toute la lenteur dont elle était capable, mais ça ne le leurra pas. Il savait combien elle devait bouillonner là tout de suite. Il déglutit, puis la suivit.

oOo

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa chambre, là encore essayant de paraître naturelle, là encore échouant lamentablement.

Harry prit une autre inspiration, il y était...

- Je... J'aimerais... En fait, je me demandais... Est-ce que tu pourrais...

Il soupira intérieurement, se morigéna.

- J'aimerais être plus présentable pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain... Tu connaîtrais pas un moyen de me trouver des vêtements plus... sympa, que ceux que j'ai... ?

oOo

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et Harry fit appel à tout son courage pour ne pas baisser les siens.

- Tu.. T'as un rendez-vous galant ?

Elle n'essayait plus de masquer ni son étonnement ni sa soif de savoir. Harry tenta de faire bonne figure... Il savait dés de départ qu'il devrait lui mentir.

- Non... Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, mais...

- Mais tu voudrais plaire à quelqu'un !

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il voulait plaire à quelqu'un! Et quand il pensait à qui était ce quelqu'un... !

- Harry c'est génial ! C'est qui ? Je la connais ?

Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre. L'enthousiasme d'Hermione ne durerait pas si...

- C'est Ginie pas vrai ?

- Je.. Non ! Écoute..., je ne veux pas en parler encore, Hermione. C'est tout nouveau pour moi et... Tu peux m'aider pour les vêtements alors, ou pas ?

oOo

Hermione aiguisa son regard sur lui, et il tenta de soutenir ses yeux inquisiteurs sans rougir. Puis elle acquiesça doucement, et il respira à nouveau.

- OK, si c'est tout récent et qu'il te faut du temps pour être sûr de toi, je comprends. Mais on en reparlera dans quelques jours ! En attendant, laisses moi réfléchir à ce que je peux faire... Ta garde-robe déjà, on peut oublier !

Elle partit dans ses réflexions, et Harry soupira, essayant quand même de ne pas montrer à quel point il était soulagé, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de la faire réagir à nouveau...

Ça c'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait escompté ! Il devrait repasser à la Question d'ici quelques jours, mais quelques jours c'était bien. Tout, du moment que ce n'était pas tout de suite ! Il aviserait en temps voulu... Pour l'heure, il était déjà assez stressé comme ça avec ce qui l'attendait le lendemain...

Parce-qu'il avait beau tourner ça comme il le voulait dans sa tête, le fait est qu'il avait un rencard ! Et avec un mec... Un Serpentard... Avec Draco Malfoy... !

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à nouveau, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco ces temps-ci, et le sourire niais tenta une nouvelle incursion sur son visage. Les efforts que ça lui coutait à chaque fois, pour le retenir ou l'estomper !

Et non seulement, il était plus que fébrile à cause de ce rencard, il se sentait comme une écolière face à son premier bal. Mais en plus, il flippait à mort à cause du petit show qu'ils devraient jouer, avant même que celui-ci ne soit possible... ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué dans sa vie ?! En même temps, cette complication là, il en était plutôt content au final. Et à nouveau il se dit que ça valait vraiment le coup... Avoir Draco pour lui, pour la journée...

- Ok, j'ai peut-être une idée ! Suis-moi !

Il sortit de ses pensées et s'empressa de suivre son amie qui était partie sur les chapeaux de roues, impatient de savoir et de voir surtout, ce qu'elle lui avait concocté... Une seule question tournait dans sa tête, cela plairait-il au Serpentard... ?

oOo

* * *

oOo

Harry, accompagné de Ron, Hermione et les autres, attendait nerveusement dans le hall d'entrée de l'école. Il était même doublement nerveux en fait. Déjà de voir Draco, et de savoir qu'il allait le voir dans sa nouvelle tenue, ce dont Harry ne lui avait pas parlé du tout. Mais surtout, à cause de la petite comédie qu'ils allaient devoir jouer, et devant tout le monde en plus... Sans compter bien sûr, qu'il était toujours très fébrile à cause de cette histoire de rencard. Même si le mot n'avait pas été prononcé, il savait que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait, sans nul doute possible. D'ailleurs, son cœur battrait-il aussi fort s'il en était autrement ?

Il n'écoutait pas les bavardages autour de lui, était insensible l'excitation grandissante qui régnait dans le hall, toute son attention focalisée sur le blond Serpentard qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir.

Et puis un mouvement de foule se fit remarquer, le ton des conversations changea, et Harry sourit dans sa barbe. Il ne l'avait pas vu encore, mais ce changement de comportement, ça ne pouvait signifier que Draco... Et effectivement, une masse de vert s'avançait vers eux.

oOo

Draco était en tête bien sûr, et Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter d'un cran encore. Non seulement parce-qu'ils y étaient, c'était le moment tant attendu et redouté. Mais en plus... Dieu qu'il était beau ! Il avait peut-être fait un effort pour le Serpentard, mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas en reste ! Enfin, il était toujours bien habillé de toute façon, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de different aujourd'hui... La chemise plus cintrée peut-être ? Ou la couleur si assortie à ses yeux ? Ou ce pantalon qui moulait délicieusement ses...

Harry remonta vivement son regard, et tenta de rassembler un peu de contenance, ce qui fut loin d'être évident quand il croisa le regard surpris et appréciateur de Draco. Celui-ci changea son sourire ravi contre une moue moqueuse et provocante en une fraction de seconde, et une fois encore, Harry fut bluffé par ses talents d'acteur. Draco avait l'habitude de mentir sur ses sentiments, d'accord, mais à ce point-là, ça ne cessait jamais de le surprendre !

oOo

- On dirait que notre cher Sauveur s'est mis sur son trente-et-un... ? Un rencard Potty ?

La surprise le paralysa un instant. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils devaient commencer la dispute ! Puis il vit la lumière dans les yeux de Draco. Le rencard, c'était lui, c'était ça qu'il voulait savoir... Il se redressa. Il devait la jouer fine, leur journée en dépendait.

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? demanda-t-il avec toute l'aigreur dont il était capable.

- Je me demandais juste, quel genre de personne serait assez folle, ou suicidaire, pour sortir avec... ça... ?

Harry retint son rire avec peine. Les fausses disputes, c'était déjà assez drôle, mais qu'en plus Draco se moque de lui-même se faisant, et ce toujours à l'insu de tous ! Il décida de le suivre dans sa folie, espérant qu'il sache où il allait...

- Le genre de personne sensée, intelligente, drôle, belle !, qui ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un comme toi !

Il vit un nouveau pétillement passer dans le regard de Draco, et lutta pour éteindre celui qui devait avoir dans le sien aussi. C'était plutôt sympa au final, de se dire les choses sans se les dire directement... Mais le but n'était pas là !

- Je n'ai certainement rien à fiche d'une veracasse qui peut s'intéresser à un déchet tel que toi, Potter !

oOo

C'était le moment... Harry sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers Draco, l'air menaçant. Et Draco répondit au geste.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite ! Elle n'est pas une véracasse ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Et sinon, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Draco, d'un ton et d'un regard plus imbuvable que jamais.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, tout deux dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Harry était sourd aux recommandations d'Hermione et aux encouragements de Ron et des autres, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'un professeur arrive enfin (espérant tout de même que ce ne soit pas Rogue...) Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une figure d'autorité quand on en avait besoin !

- Alors Potter ! reprit Draco. Montre-nous comment tu défends l'honneur de ta belle ! À moins que, comme d'habitude, ce ne soient que des mots !

Harry déglutit, jouer à la bagarre avec Draco c'était une chose, mais se battre avec lui, ou lui jeter un sort... Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Les mots ne suffiraient pas à les faire punir... Ce n'était pas les sorts prévus, mais vu la tournure des choses...

Il leva son regard sur lui, et prononça les mots d'une voix basse et étouffée.

- Coveris gelata !

oOo

Les Griffondors s'esclaffèrent, tandis que des hauts cris se firent entendre du côté des Serpentards, devant le spectacle d'un Draco Malfoy recouvert de gelatine des pieds à la tête...

Il s'était puni lui-même avec ce sort ! Draco était si beau et si élégant la minute d'avant... Et il s'était apprêté pour lui en plus ! Mais au moins, l'effet escompté était atteint... Si avec tout ce grabuge, un professeur ne rappliquait pas...

Il profita de l'animation pour chercher les véritables émotions dans les yeux argent, et soupira intérieurement en y apercevant une lueur d'amusement. Si Draco prenait ça à la rigolade, il pouvait certainement le faire aussi !

Draco tendit sa baguette vers lui... Bon, il aurait été présentable devant lui pendant deux minutes, c'était déjà pas mal..., se dit-il, attendant que le sort ne tombe.

- Tu vas me payer ça Potter ! On n'atteint pas à l'intégrité physique d'un Malfoy impunément ! Coveris bufonem rubetae ! Ça te correspond beaucoup mieux je trouve! Surtout pour ton rencard avec ton crapaud, vous serez entre gens de la même espèce !

oOo

Yurk, Draco n'avait pas plaisanté ! Non seulement il était entièrement recouvert d'une matière verdatre et visqueuse, mais en plus ça sentait horriblement mauvais !

Heureusement pour eux, la comédie était enfin terminée ! Mc Gonagall arrivait, le silence se fit dans le hall.

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ! Toujours les mêmes bien entendu ! Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire que la sortie vous est interdite dorénavant ! D'autant que vous n'êtes plus trop en état d'y aller ! Retournez à vos dortoirs vous changer ! Quant aux autres, il est temps de partir !

oOo

Le couloir reprit vit à nouveau, sous la bousculade généralisée du départ, et Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Puis ils partirent tous les deux vers leurs couloirs respectifs sans ajouter un mot... mais pour dévier de leur trajectoire et se retrouver près du passage secret qu'Harry avait indiqué à Draco. Ils voulaient profiter du mouvement de foule pour s'éclipser discrètement...

Ils échangèrent un large sourire en s'apercevant, chacun arrivant de l'autre extrémité du couloir.

- Désolé j'y ai été un peu fort, dit Draco quand ils se firent face, replaçant une méche de cheveux d'Harry.

Il leva sa baguette et défit le sort.

- J'aime beaucoup ta tenue. Ça m'a fait mal de la salir comme ça.

Harry rougit et lui envoya un sourire resplendissant, défit le sort à son tour.

- J'aime beaucoup ta tenue aussi. Ce gris te va vraiment bien.

oOo

Ils se rapprochèrent encore, s'embrassèrent doucement. Puis Harry ouvrit le passage et saisit le sac, qu'il avait prit soin de déposer plus tôt dans la matinée, ainsi que son balai.

- On y va ?

Draco entra à son tour dans le passage, lui prit le balai, et inséra sa main dans la sienne.

- On y va, répondit-il en souriant.

oOo


	10. Une autre parenthèse

_J'ai oublié de préciser un truc... Vu que dans cette fiction, je souhaiterais que Draco, Harry et les autres aient 17 ans, on va dire que Poudlard commence à 13 ans, et la majorité repasse à 18. Mais pour ce que je vais leur faire faire, et vu l'intensité des sentiments, je préfére vraiment qu'ils soient plus agés. .._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci aux reviewers, j'adoore toujours autant :)_

* * *

oOo oOo

Draco vivait une journée de rêve ! Il s'était levé de meilleure humeur que jamais, et rien n'avait pu entacher ça. Ni les piaillements de Pansy, ni l'humeur morose de Blaise, ni même l'incartade avec Harry, alors qu'en temps normal, voir l'une de ses plus belles chemises traitée de la sorte l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée idyllique, et il ne laisserait rien risquer ça ! Et puis il l'avait cherché aussi, en amenant Harry sur ce terrain-là ! C'était lui le premier qui avait abordé le sujet de la tenue du Griffondor, c'était logique qu'il contre-attaque là-dessus ! Et en même temps, ça l'avait vraiment amusé, de voir qu'il entrait dans le rôle à ce point-là. Harry avait toujours tendance à être trop sur la réserve par rapport à tout ça. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il se lâche un peu, même si bien sûr, il en avait fait les frais pour le coup... Mais il n'y était pas allé de main morte non plus ! Voir les efforts qu'Harry avait fourni pour lui, réduit à néant comme ça, ça avait été un peu dur. Il était vraiment superbe dans cette chemise d'un rouge sombre. Et le jean's qu'il portait était juste une tuerie. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette matière ni ce style, mais devait reconnaître que c'était particulièrement seyant !

Étrange comme tout à coup il remarquait le physique d'Harry ! Autrement que pour le dénigrer à l'époque, ça allait s'en dire... Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment cru toutes les sornettes qu'il avait pu débiter à ce sujet. C'était pour amuser la galerie, et faire enrager le Griffondor, et ça marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était d'autres qualificatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand il pensait à lui ! Et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de regard pour un garçon auparavant. Mais visiblement, les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour lui, changeaient beaucoup de choses... Et c'était vrai qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser aussi bien sûr ! Au départ, c'était l'incroyable sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait, qui l'avait poussé à continuer sans se poser plus de question, à vouloir réitérer encore et encore. Mais depuis quelques jours déjà, il ressentait d'autres choses dans ces moments-là... Ses mains s'égaraient de plus en plus souvent dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque, sur ses épaules ou sa taille. Les baisers se faisaient plus audacieux aussi... Ils n'en avaient pas parlé non plus, comme ils ne discutaient jamais de tout ça en fait, mais il se doutait qu'Harry en était un peu là lui aussi... Lui aussi ses mains se promenaient de plus en plus souvent, lui aussi se retrouvait fiévreux après certains de leurs baisers... Nul doute qu'à nouveau, leur relation était en train d'évoluer...

Était-il vraiment prêt à aller vers ça... ? En même temps, il n'aurait déjà jamais pensé être prêt un jour à rien de ce qui se passait avec Harry ! Encore moins avec Harry ! À se laisser aller de la sorte. À laisser exprimer si librement le vrai Draco avec quelqu'un, en toute confiance ! Sans avoir peur de se voir trahir un jour ! Il confiait à Harry des choses qu'il avait même eu peur de seulement penser auparavant ! Mais tout était facile avec lui. Et il n'avait plus peur de ses idées, de ses choix et de ses actes, avec lui. Grâce à lui...

Au final, ce qu'il ressentait, quand il était dans ses bras, n'était rien d'autre que ça ! Que l'expression de ses sentiments, l'expression de son amour pour lui...

oOo

Le mot était laché, et Draco eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il regarda le Griffondor qui tournoyait dans le ciel, alors que lui s'était perdu dans ses pensées et volait plus tranquillement... La journée était magnifique. Froide certes, mais le soleil doux de l'hiver apportait sa couleur féerique aux paysages, et il avait voulu profiter de ce moment de calme, hors de l'école et en dehors du temps. Il n'aurait pas pensé cependant que ça l'amènerait là...

Il aimait Harry...

Ben merde alors ! Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une découverte en soi ! C'était assez évident quelque part d'ailleurs. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il pensait les mots, et mine de rien, ben c'était pas rien... Il était amoureux d'Harry Potter ! De Celui Qui Avait Survécu. L'Elu. Wow. Il était dans la...

Lui qui n'aurait même pas pensé pouvoir être amoureux un jour ! Et il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié sur ce coup là ! Non seulement il s'agissait d'un mec. Mais ça encore... Mais surtout, il s'agissait de l'ennemi de sa famille. De l'ennemi de celui à qui il allait prêter allégeance dans moins de trois semaines, presque deux... Jurant par là même de le tuer s'il en avait la possibilité... Mais comment pourrait-il... ?

oOo

Il secoua doucement la tête, renvoya les images et les idées au loin. Ils avaient décidé de juste laisser venir les choses, et... Et il devrait réfléchir à tout ça bien sûr. Il n'avait que trop attendu déjà. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était leur journée. Rien qu'à eux. Il ne voulait s'occuper de rien d'autre que d'Harry, et du bonheur qu'il ressentait à être là avec lui...

Harry revint vers lui après une énième galipette dans les airs, et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Draco. Le voir si détendu et exalté, pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui, c'était juste... merveilleux...

Il se concentra sur la dernière nouvelle en date et surtout sur le sentiment en lui- même. Laissa les émotions l'envahir tandis qu'il s'imprégnait de l'image du Griffondor. Du Griffondor dont il était épris...

- Alors Draco, on s'traine ? Ça te tente une petite course ?

Draco leva son regard sur lui, et un nouveau sourire prit place sur son visage. Un sourire malicieux.

- Ok ! dit-il, et il partit en flèche.

- Hey c'est pas juste, tu triches ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant à son tour.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et Harry mit les bouchées doubles, riant à plein poumon lui aussi. Oui décidément, cette journée promettait d'être superbe...

oOo

* * *

oOo

Ils attérirent dans une clairière, essoufflés, frigorifiés, mais toujours riant aux éclats, un sourire radieux inondant leurs visages. La vision d'Harry attendrit Draco, et il s'approcha de lui, remis une mèche de cheveux en place à nouveau.

- Ça te va très bien, le nez et les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, tu es adorable comme ça...

Harry rougit plus encore, puis se reprit. Draco était loin d'être en reste d'ailleurs. Le Serpentard était vraiment attendrissant. Et si loin de l'image qu'il renvoyait habituellement.

- Même chose pour toi ! Qui aurait pensé que je verrais le grand Draco Malfoy dans cette situation un jour !

Draco rit franchement.

- Je pense que le summum reste quand même le grand Draco Malfoy recouvert de gelée rose ! On ne fera pas mieux !

- Tu peux parler ! s'exclama Harry en riant. Au moins toi, tu ne sentais pas la bave de crapaud moisi à dix kilomètres à la ronde !

- Que veux-tu, il fallait bien que le dernier mot soit pour Serpentard ! répondit Draco du tac au tac, avec ses pépites au fond des yeux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et resta sans voix deux secondes.

- Toi alors ! Mais t'es vraiment... ! T'es vraiment Serpentard !

Draco sourit malicieusement encore devant l'air d'amusement ébahi du Griffondor. Dieu qu'il aimait le titiller de la sorte

- Peut-être..., dit-il, souriant toujours. Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes...

Harry secoua la tête doucement.

- Oui ! C'est comme ça qu'je

oOo

Il s'interrompit et ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahi par les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Cette vérité qu'il n'avait même jamais admis à lui-même encore.

Draco sourit doucement, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as quelque chose à manger dans ce sac ? demanda-t-il pour faire diversion.

Harry sortit de sa stupeur et se reprit...

- Euh.. oui ! J'ai préparé des sandwichs, et j'ai pris des fruits, j'espère que ça te plaira...

- J'en suis sûr. Et puis j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais un troupeau d'hippogriffes ! répondit Draco en s'installant sur un tronc couché, essayant visiblement de le mettre à l'aise.

oOo

Ils mangèrent en silence quelques instants, appréciant la beauté des paysages alentour. Il n'était pas tard, mais le soleil commençait à décliner doucement sur l'horizon, laissant dans son sillage des halos de rose pâle et de bleu turquoise. La fraicheur de l'air apportait ses touches de vapeur et de givre blancs qui rendaient le tout plus irréel encore. Et le silence. Ce silence qui les englobait, juste eux, dans la beauté, la magie du moment...

Draco frissonna doucement.

- Dommage que je ne connaisse pas le sort pour faire un feu, on aurait moins froid...

- Tu ne le connais pas ?! demanda Harry surprit.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Ce n'est pas comme si mon père m'aurait amené faire du camping, et il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper du feu, partout où que j'aille...

Le sourire du Griffondor s'élargit.

- Tu saurais faire sécher du bois ?

Draco le regarda, interrogatif, son sourcil haussé dans cette mimique qu'Harry aimait tant.

- Je suppose que ça pourrait marcher avec un sort de séchage basique. Pourquoi ?

oOo

Sa mine profondément réjouite l'intrigua davantage encore, et Draco ne perdit pas une miette des gestes du Griffondor. Il sécha le bois qu'Harry avait fait léviter jusqu'à lui, et cela marcha plutôt bien effectivement. Puis Harry chercha un objet dans son sac, l'approcha du foyer qu'il avait préparé, et une flamme apparue, et le papier s'embrasa.

- Wow, s'exclama Draco, ne cherchant pas à cacher son étonnement. Comment t'as fait ça ?

Harry sourit et lui tendit le briquet.

- Du feu en boîte ! s'exclama à nouveau Draco. C'est pratique ! Comment ça marche ?

Harry se rapprocha du Serpentard, ravi de l'intérêt de celui-ci, et lui reprit l'objet des mains.

- Ça s'appelle un briquet. Le liquide qu'il y a dedans, dit-il en lui montrant, c'est du gaz. Quand tu actionnes la mollette, tu provoques une étincelle, et enflamme le gaz libéré.

- C'est superingénieux ! Je peux le garder ?

Harry sourit de plus belle encore. Que Draco ne masque pas son intérêt, c'était une chose, mais qu'il se montre si enthousiaste..

.- Je croyais que tu détestais les Moldus ? Et tout ce qui avait trait à leur monde ?

oOo

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne les déteste pas, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé en fait. La Magie fait tellement partie de moi, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment on peut vivre sans... Je veux dire, comment elle peut ne pas faire partie de toi, de ce que tu es, de ta vie. Et j'ai toujours pensé, je le pense toujours, soyons honnête, que les Moldus nous étaient inférieurs de par ce fait. Parce-qu'ils leur manquent une compréhension des choses et du monde, à laquelle ils n'auront jamais accès. Et je pense aussi que la pureté du sang joue un rôle dans la Magie, qu'elle s'exprime différemment en eux. Mais je n'ai jamais haï ceux qui en sont dépourvus ou les sorciers qui sont issus de Moldus. Après tout, si la Magie les choisit, elle doit avoir ses raisons ! Ce n'est pas à moi de décider qui est digne ou pas de bénéficier de ses faveurs !

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds. Il comprenait que se moquer des nés Moldus faisait partie de sa façade, et il avait découvert bien avant déjà, que Draco n'était pas un haïsseur. Mais qu'il ait réfléchi si profondément sur le sujet, pour pouvoir lui donner une réponse si claire et si précise, ça, ça le scotchait quand même un peu... Surtout la dernière partie...

- Mais... et Hermione ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'insulter à ce sujet ?

oOo

Draco sourit, de son sourire en coin.

- Ta copine m'enerve, avec ses airs de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit née Moldu. Par contre, outre le fait que ça plaise à mes « amis », c'est quelque chose qui la met vraiment en rogne, donc...

Harry secoua doucement la tête à nouveau. C'était à se demander pourquoi il était encore surpris par ce genre d'aveu.

- T'es vraiment...

- Serpentard, je sais, continua Draco avec un large sourire.

Le Griffondor laissa échapper un gloussement, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du fameux Serpentard. Et Draco en profita pour le capturer dans ses bras.

- On n'aurait pas mieux à faire, que de parler de ta copine ou du sens de la Magie ? On va bientôt devoir rentrer... et j'ai toujours aussi froid malgré le feu...

Harry sourit à son tour.

- Tu as besoin d'être réchauffé ?

oOo

La réponse de Draco vint sous la forme d'un autre baiser, plus profond cette fois. Et Harry se laissa emporter à nouveau. Dieu que tout était simple et facile quand il était dans ses bras. Il se laissait griser par les sensations, la main de Draco dans sa nuque qui le picotait, l'autre sur sa taille, qui le brulait. Leurs souffles, leurs langues, ces milliers de frissons qui l'assaillaient. Il sentit la main de Draco passer sous le vêtement, aller au contact de sa peau, et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Le contact était électrifiant, et il ne savait pas s'il voulait arrêter tout ou aller plus loin encore. Mais la main, froide et pourtant si chaude, qui faisait naître des sillons de frissons sur son passage, apaisa ses craintes. Le baiser se finit, et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule forte et réconfortante, attentif à cette chaleur toujours présente, et apaisante, au creux de ses reins.

Draco déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Il faut qu'on rentre. On ne peut pas risquer de se faire voir en retournant au château.

Harry se détacha de lui, chercha son regard.

- J'ai pas envie de rejoindre les autres. Pas maintenant... J'ai envie de profiter de toi encore un peu...

Le Serpentard sourit tendrement, lui non plus n'avait pas envie que le moment se termine.

- On peut aller à l'alcôve. Personne ne nous dérangera, et il y a un canapé confortable, et il y fait chaud...

oOo

Harry sourit à son tour, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rosées, puis se leva et prépara ses affaires. Il était pressé de retrouver leur refuge maintenant. Rien que de les imaginer, Draco et lui. Lovés dans ce canapé. Dans une ambiance plus feutrée, plus intime... La journée avait été merveilleuse ! Se finissait bien trop vite ! Mais ils avaient encore la soirée pour eux...

oOo

oOo oOo


	11. un autre palier

_Harry, Draco et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

_J'espére que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël, et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une trés Bonne Année 2014 ! _

_Une derniére chose... le rating n'était pas là pour rien... :)_

* * *

oOo

Harry se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Les réminiscences de la journée de la veille, et de la soirée surtout, défilant devant ses paupières fermées. Et quelle journée ! Et quelle soirée...

Draco et lui avaient partagé un moment vraiment agréable à lumière du jour. La promenade en balais, la course-poursuite, et ce temps près du feu. Ils s'étaient découvert davantage. Et il avait vraiment apprécié tout ce qu'il avait appris encore sur le Serpentard. Même ses relents de mauvaise foi, sa tricherie, étaient drôles. Et ces vérités, à propos de qui il était vraiment.

Son cœur s'était emballé plus d'une fois. À le voir si beau, volant avec cette élégance que lui seul pouvait avoir. Et leurs éclats de rire. Et quand ils s'étaient posés... Draco avait été vraiment attendrissant à ce moment-là. Le visage transi de froid, mais avec cette expression de joie, de bonheur qui faisait étinceler ses yeux. Il était si différent de celui qu'Harry avait toujours connu, avait toujours cru connaître, qu'il se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment la même personne...

Et il appréciait tellement ce Draco-là... Plus qu'apprécier en vérité... Il repensa à ce moment où son cœur avait parlé, et rougit à nouveau dans la pénombre de la pièce. Mais oui, c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher maintenant. Et puis à quoi bon ? Il aimait Draco. Il aimait tout en lui. Son humour, sa force de caractère, son analyse des choses et du monde. Quelque part, il était son antithèse. Aussi logique, cartésien, pragmatique que lui était emporté, vif, impétueux. Aussi réaliste, voire même négativiste, que lui était optimiste. Aussi élégant, délicat, magnifique, que lui était brut, entier. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien avec lui, malgré toutes ces différences ? Ils n'avaient que si peu en commun... Et pourtant, il ne se sentait mieux compris par personne d'autres. Pas même Ron ou Hermione. Ils partageaient cette même douleur face à l'acception sourde de leur destin... Était-ce suffisant pour expliquer tout ? Probablement pas... Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de l'expliquer finalement ?

Les faits étaient là. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Se sentait à sa place. Et les sensations qui le saisissaient quand les baisers devenaient plus intenses... Quand leurs peaux se touchaient... Peu importaient les raisons finalement. Il pouvait en trouver des centaines pour et des centaines contre. Mais ce qu'il ressentait quand il était dans ses bras, ça, ne saurait mentir. Leurs peaux, leurs âmes quelque part, se comprenaient. Et c'était la seule vérité qu'il avait besoin de connaître.

Eh oui, celle-ci, il avait appris à la connaître lors de cette soirée... Il rougit quelque peu à nouveau, mais laissa les souvenirs, les sensations, prendre possession de lui. Draco, à demi allongé sur le canapé, et lui qui le surplombait, se laissant emporter par la fièvre que le baiser faisait naître en lui. Il ne saurait dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre, à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée, quand ils se rencontraient. Mais les choses étaient différentes ce jour-là, et il le savait. Un autre pallier avait été franchi. Était-ce l'histoire du rendez-vous ? Le fait qu'il ait déjà plus ou moins accepté ses sentiments ? Ou ce premier contact qui avait irisé sa peau sous la main du Serpentard, plus tôt dans la journée ? Toujours était-il qu'il se laissait aller beaucoup plus que d'habitude, laissait les sensations prendre le contrôle, et c'était juste...

Et quand les mains de Draco avaient quitté sa nuque, pour se faufiler vers son dos à nouveau. Quand elles avaient retrouvé le chemin vers sa peau, que les mêmes picotements s'étaient emparés de lui, ce même frisson l'avait saisi, il avait juste baissé les armes, avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Draco. Il l'avait compris, comme tout le reste jusqu'ici, comme une sourde évidence. Une vérité inaliénable, qu'il avait ressentie dans son corps et dans son cœur. Comment expliquer autrement cette réaction de tout son être au toucher de Draco ? C'était trop fort, trop électrisant...

Il avait interrompu le baiser, avait cherché le regard de Draco, et avait été bouleversé par ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux argent. La même acceptation, la même vérité, mais surtout du désir, un désir qui l'avait laissé pantelant. Il avait sourit doucement, emporté par l'émotion encore une fois. Draco ressentait la même chose que lui, le désirait, et c'était juste... Il avait repris ses lèvres, délicatement cette fois. Voulant lui transmettre ce qu'il ne savait dire. Ce qu'il n'était pas encore capable de dire, mais sachant avec certitude que Draco comprenait, et qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Les mains de Draco avaient repris leur voyage dans son dos, et Harry avait quitté ses lèvres sous l'intensité des sensations, avait levé la tête. Et tandis que Draco apprenait le goût de sa gorge, de sa nuque, lui aussi parti à la découverte de sa peau. Il avait fait glisser ses mains jusque sous sa chemise, frémit au toucher de la peau douce et soyeuse de son ventre, des muscles fins et dessinés. Le contact brulait ses paumes, lui donnait envie de plus encore, et quand son bras frôla par inadvertance la preuve tangible du désir du Serpentard, il n'hésita que très peu...

Il avait envie de la sentir, envie de toucher cette manifestation que Draco appréciait ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, envie de lui procurer plus de satisfaction encore... Il s'était relevé doucement, avait cherché le regard de Draco à nouveau. Et c'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'il avait saisi la braguette de son pantalon.

Il s'était réjoui du hoquet de stupeur de Draco devant son audace. Avait savouré quand celui-ci avait fermé les yeux au toucher de sa main sur son membre rigide. Le contact était chaud, vibrant. C'était bien différent que de se toucher soi-même, et vraiment exaltant. Il avait admiré les effets que ses caresses provoquaient sur le Serpentard, et il ne s'était jamais senti mieux qu'à cet instant précis.

Puis Draco avait repris pied quelque peu, et ses mains partirent à la recherche de la manifestation de son désir à lui. Et oui... ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que de se toucher soi-même ! Et que ce soit Draco...

Ils s'étaient procurés ce plaisir mutuellement, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait que rougir bien sûr... Mais en même temps, ce sourire extatique sur ses lèvres...

Et il ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus. D'avoir laissé libre cours à ses envies et d'avoir connu un plaisir si fort, grâce et avec Draco. D'avoir reconnu et accepté ses sentiments. Ou ces trois petits mots, que Draco lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, qui l'avait mis dans un émoi plus intense encore que ce qui venait de se passer...

oOo

Son sourire s'agrandit toujours plus au souvenir, son cœur tambourinant comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Sa poitrine, pleine d'une chaleur diffuse et exaltante, d'une joie si profonde qu'elle englobait tout son être...

- Harry, tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses là ? Parce-que je ne vois vraiment rien de réjouissant dans ta situation !

La voix de Ron le sortit de son état euphorique, ou aurait dû. Car malheureusement aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait déloger le sourire extra-large de son visage.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de bain, n'essayant pas de paraître moins heureux sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas et n'en ayant absolument pas envie d'ailleurs.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Ron ? La vie est belle ! lança-t-il d'une voix chantante, avant de refermer la porte sur lui, laissant dans son sillage un Ron ébahi et intrigué, les yeux en soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Harry était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Griffondors. Il venait de terminer ses devoirs, même celui de potion !, grandement aidé en cela par les conseils que son professeur particulier lui avait donné la veille. Et depuis vingt minutes maintenant, il rêvassait, jouant négligemment avec sa plume, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions des uns et des autres, mais surtout se perdant dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs... Avec toujours ce sourire béat sur le visage, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la matinée. Et comment le pourrait-il ? Certes, s'il réfléchissait deux secondes, il y avait pas mal de raisons qui devraient faire tomber ce sourire. À commencer par le mage noir bien sûr, et la menace qu'il représentait. Tout ce qui touchait à Draco aussi, toutes les complications que leur relation entrainerait, à un moment ou à un autre. Il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne ! Comment se pourrait-il vu les circonstances !? Et pour Draco... ? Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer pour lui ?

Et puis il y avait encore Ron et Hermione... Qu'il ne pourrait plus leurrer très longtemps... Qu'il n'avait pas envie de leurrer plus longtemps en fait ! Il avait envie de partager sa joie et son bonheur, mais au lieu de ça, il devait mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis...

Oui, s'il réfléchissait deux secondes, son sourire ne tiendrait pas longtemps finalement. Mais voilà, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir. Parce-que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Parce-qu'il avait envie de se laisser aller, de profiter de tout ça. Parce-qu'il aimait et était aimé en retour, et que tout le reste faisait bien pâle figure face à ça. Ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait, était d'une telle force, d'une telle intensité, qu'il laissait tous les doutes et les questions loin derrière, et ça lui convenait tout à fait ! La réalité finirait bien par le rattraper, tôt ou tard, mais pour l'heure, il voulait juste se pelotonner dans son bien-être. Il y avait droit aussi après tout...

Alors il repartit en pensée vers Draco, vers l'alcôve, vers les mots et les émotions... Et son sourire resplendit de plus belle, et la chaleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus vive à nouveau.

- Harry...

Il leva les yeux de sa plume qui tournait toujours, pour plonger dans ceux inquiets et interrogatifs de Ron et Hermione. Comme il disait, la réalité le rattraperait déjà ! Mais comme il le disait aussi, il n'en avait pas envie, n'était pas prêt à ça encore... Et il aurait dû se sentir embarrassé, ou fébrile, ou même culpabiliser devant leurs inquiétudes, mais même ça il ne le pouvait pas. Les sentiments de bien-être, de joie, étaient juste trop fort.

oOo

- Oui ? répondit-il en se relevant, ayant du mal à nouveau à juguler son sourire, ce qu'il laissa tomber d'ailleurs. Il était heureux et de bonne humeur, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et n'allait pas s'en excuser non plus.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, tandis que Ron restait debout derrière elle. Harry attendit de voir vers où ils allaient l'emmener.

- Harry, tu... tu nous le dirais si tu te droguais, n'est-ce pas ?

Là pour le coup, sa mâchoire tomba quelque peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Celle-là, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir ! Il lui semblait bien qu'Hermione y avait déjà fait allusion, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était sérieuse !

Devant son mutisme, Hermione reprit la parole.

- Harry, ton attitude en ce moment... Ce n'est pas normal ! On ne passe pas de la dépression la plus sombre à … la béatitude, juste comme ça ! Alors..., si tu prends des potions euphorisantes, tu peux nous le dire. On fera ce qu'on peut pour t'aider... d'accord ?

oOo

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était trop choqué pour parler. Et puis le sourire revint, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres qu'il essayait de maintenir. Il vit le regard de Ron et Hermione vasciller, mais il n'y pouvait vraiment rien ! Il se mit à rire doucement, puis devant la mine de plus en plus défaite et inquiète de ses amis, arriva à regagner un peu de contrôle.

- OK je... désolé !

Il prit une inspiration pour reprendre un peu de contenance, il allait en avoir besoin !, et se lança.

- Ron, Hermione, je ne me drogue pas ! Je vous ai dit que tout allait bien et que vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous inquiéter !

- Mais c'est justement ce que dirait quelqu'un qui se droguerait Harry !

Il regarda ses deux amis, se résigna.

- Ok... Je ne me drogue pas. Si je suis si... joyeux. C'est parce-que... Je suis amoureux.

oOo

Ron le regarda les yeux ronds, et Hermione avec suspicion. Ça semblait devenir récurrent pour chacun d'eux ces derniers temps...

- Amoureux ? Il y a deux jours tu pensais avoir peut-être un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un !? Comment tes sentiments ont pu évoluer si vite ? Surtout que tu n'as pas pu la voir depuis, vu que tu étais collé toute la journée hier !

- Je... Justement ! J'ai eu le temps d'y penser toute la journée, et je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments étaient plus forts que je ne le pensais !

- Mais de qui vous parlez !? C'était ça vos cachotteries vendredi soir ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron. Deux à la fois, ça faisait un peu beaucoup...

- Oui Ron, c'était ça. Et ça n'était pas des cachotteries, c'est juste... je n'étais pas prêt à en parler !, mais j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Hermione à ce moment là... Et je ne suis toujours pas prêt à en parler ! Je vous le dit juste pour que vous arrêtiez de vous faire du soucis et d'imaginer je ne sais quoi, mais…

Le visage de Ron s'était fermé, celui d'Hermione reflétait plus que jamais ses doutes... Comment pouvait-il faire pour qu'ils le croient !?

- Tu ne peux pas nous cacher quelque chose de si important pour toi Harry ! Je croyais qu'on était tes meilleurs amis !?

Harry souffla à nouveau.

- Il ne s'agit pas de le cacher, juste de le garder pour moi encore un peu... Le temps que je sois sûr, tu vois ?! C'est tout nouveau pour moi... Ron ?

oOo

Ron semblait toujours partagé sur l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Partagé entre l'envie de le comprendre et le soutenir, et le fait de se sentir floué et inutile peut-être. Mais vraiment, Harry ne pouvait pas être plus précis ! Et il ne voulait pas mentir plus, impliquer quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça pouvait tout compliquer davantage encore, et surtout... il n'avait vraiment pas honte d'aimer Draco !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau à la pensée du Serpentard, ainsi que les pépites dans ses yeux, et Hermione se détendit tout à coup, un sourire doux apparu sur son visage.

- Tu viens de penser à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se tourna vers elle à nouveau, rougissant sensiblement.

- Je... Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus pour l'instant...

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous dire qui c'est ? On ne va rien lui faire ! Ou rien lui dire ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Ron semblait vraiment attristé, et perdu aussi. Et c'est vrai, ça ressemblait à un manque de confiance quelque part. Harry se mordit la lèvre, se tourna vers Hermione encore. Elle arborait la même expression. Il soupira encore une fois.

- Parce-que vous n'allez pas aimer quand je vous dirais qui c'est. Et je veux rêver encore un peu...

Ses amis relevérent leurs regards sur lui, et Harry déglutit.

- Pourquoi on ne l'aimerait pas ?

Il sourit doucement à la question... S'ils savaient...

- J'aimerais... qu'on arrête d'en parler maintenant, d'accord ? Je ne me drogue pas, je vais bien, je suis amoureux, et je ne me suis jamais senti mieux de ma vie. Pour l'instant, rien ne va changer. Je ne comptes rien faire de tout ça pour l'instant, juste le garder pour moi. Vous voulez bien faire comme si vous ne saviez rien encore ?

oOo

Ron et Hermione se regardérent, visiblement reluctant tous les deux, mais visiblement prêt à faire l'effort.

- Juste dis-nous, c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

Harry sourit à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois.

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien..., je pense ! Sa conception du bien est un peu... différente de la norme, mais... Et je me sens vraiment bien quand je suis avec.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un autre regard, et Harry les sentit lâcher du leste, il soupira intérieurement. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils soient préparés psychologiquement, un peu... Enfin, ça ne changerait sans doute pas grand chose au final !

oOo

Neville apparut, leur demanda s'ils venaient manger, et après un dernier regard entre eux tous, ils se dirigérent vers la Grande Salle.

Harry ne prêtait plus attention à rien. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, et qui l'avait pas mal secouée, loin dans sa mémoire maintenant. Tout ce qu'il savait encore, c'était qu'il allait voir Draco. Et quand il croisa effectivement les yeux argent, le reste disparu autour.

Il ne remarqua pas le rapprochement de Ron et Hermione, n'entendit pas la question chuchotée.

- Tu penses à qui je pense... ?

oOo  
oOo


	12. my boyfriend

Harry se hâtait. Il n'avait que quelques minutes, dix-quinze tout au plus. Et l'avantage de l'alcôve était qu'elle était située dans une allée peu fréquentée, mais ça avait ses inconvénients aussi, surtout quand leur temps était limité... Mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'il allait le rejoindre, qu'il allait l'avoir juste pour lui, pour quelques minutes, son cœur battait la chamade et lui donnait des ailes.

Il arriva à l'alcôve, et à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de celle-ci, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, et les lèvres tant attendues et espérées s'emparèrent des siennes. Il sourit doucement, à la main dans ses cheveux, à l'autre sur sa taille, à l'empressement qu'il pouvait sentir dans le baiser. Il avait manqué lui aussi... Puis Draco intensifia le baiser encore, et il cessa de penser à quoique ce soit d'autres que leurs langues qui dansaient ce ballet si bien connu d'eux maintenant, que ces sensations qui le faisaient décoller à chaque fois. Il sentit son corps réagir sensiblement, et reprit quelques esprits. Repoussa Draco légérement.

- On ne devrait pas s'enflammer trop..., souffla-t-il, son front toujours rivé à celui du Serpentard.

- Je sais. Tu m'as manqué hier soir.

oOo

Harry sourit doucement. Qu'il aimait entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Draco. Et comme il lui avait manqué aussi ! Surtout le lendemain de leur fameuse journée ensemble, le lendemain de la nuit qui avait suivi... Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à se remémorer tout, à se repasser les images, à se poser des questions aussi un peu.

- Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, je leur ai dit que j'avais oublié un livre dans la tour... Et je ne peux pas arriver trop excité non plus.

Draco émit un petit rire.

- Ils te harcèlent toujours autant ?

- Oui ! soupira Harry. Et ça devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver des mensonges satisfaisants. Surtout que je déteste leur mentir et que je suis nul à ça ! Hermione se demande même si je ne me drogue pas ! Je sourit trop et semble trop heureux d'après elle.

Le Serpentard rit franchement à l'idée. Ainsi il était qualifié de drogue. Pourquoi pas... L'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

oOo

- Personne ne te pose de questions à toi ? demanda Harry.

Draco sourit, de son sourire en coin.

- Ils s'en posent certainement, mon changement de comportement n'a pas dû leur échapper ! Mais personne n'a osé me demander quoique ce soit pour le moment.

- Je voudrais que mes amis aient ce respect pour ma vie privée aussi des fois ! soupira le Griffondor.

- Ce n'est pas du respect Harry, c'est de la crainte. Crois-moi, tu devrais t'estimer chanceux d'avoir des gens qui se soucient tellement de toi !

Harry soupira à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois.

- Je sais... Mais c'est tellement frustrant ! Ils s'inquiètent tout le temps pour moi, ne me croient pas quand je leur dis que tout va bien. Et je ne sais pas mentir et leur donner des excuses convaincantes qui les feraient lâcher l'affaire... Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et... Parfois, je voudrais juste être comme toi !

oOo

Le sourire de Draco changea, se fit attendri cette fois.

- Actuellement... Je préfère avoir un petit-ami tel que toi, plutôt que comme moi...

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort, la chaleur s'engouffra dans sa poitrine à nouveau, et il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir le sourire qu'il sentait vouloir inonder son visage.

- Petit ami ? demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant son trouble et son émotion.

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules, mais la lumière dans ses yeux le trahissait également.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on aurait pu le dire..., au vu des derniers événements, ça me semble plus qu'évident. Non ?

- Si, si ! s'empressa de répondre Harry. Petit ami, ça me plaît bien. Ça sonne bien.

oOo

Draco ne sut retenir un léger sourire cette fois, ses yeux brillant plus encore, et il se pencha pour saisir les lèvres du Griffondor à nouveau. De _son_ Griffondor.

Il avait eu, non pas des doutes, mais des hésitations peut-être, quant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. À savoir surtout où Harry en était avec ça, même si c'était lui qui avait initié les choses. Maintenant elles étaient claires, établies même, et il sentait la légèreté reprendre en lui à nouveau. Cette légèreté qu'il ne sentait qu'en présence de son, maintenant officiellement, petit ami.

Il mit beaucoup de douceur dans le baiser cette fois, voulant faire entendre à Harry à quel point lui aussi était touché par les mots qui venaient d'être échangés, par le statut qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'il venait d'assoir. Il glissa doucement sa langue dans l'antre chaude, s'enivra des sensations que ce simple geste procurait. Mais surtout, essayant de faire passer par sa langue, pas ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry, par chaque infime parcelle de son corps, à quel point il était en accord avec tout ça. À quel point ça le faisait vibrer, le rendait heureux.

oOo

Il rompit le baiser, caressa doucement la joue d' Harry.

- Tu devrais y aller, ils vont t'attendre... On se voit ce soir de toute façon ? demanda-t-il encore.

Et le regard qu'Harry monta sur lui, faillit avoir raison de sa volonté de le laisser partir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui...

- Bien sûr, on se voit ce soir, glissa Harry, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

oOo

Draco attendit un instant, le temps de reprendre assez de contenance pour effacer les stigmates de l'entrevue. Le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal, qu'il arrive à faire disparaître son sourire et les pépites dans ses yeux. Le temps qu'il puisse réajuster son masque de Serpentard, héritier des Malfoy.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la bibliothèque, et dire qu'Harry s'ennuyait comme un rat mort aurait été un doux euphémisme. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient à propos des devoirs, bien sûr, et autant habituellement cela était hautement distrayant, autant là, tout de suite, ça ne suffisait pas du tout à enrayer son humeur morose. Le temps passait à une allure d'escargot aujourd'hui ! Il avait vu Draco aux alentours des midi, il n'était pas loin de 16 h, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien être 21h déjà... Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus qu'une seule soirée, s'était vu quelques minutes dans l'intervalle, et pourtant il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité. Les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient volés, si riche émotionnellement, ne lui avaient pas suffi. Au contraire, il mourrait plus encore d'envie de le voir, de discuter avec lui, de rire avec lui, et de bien d'autres choses encore... Il rougit sensiblement à l'idée.. Oui, de bien d'autres choses encore...

Il releva la tête au bruit qui parvint derrière lui, et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'objet de ses pensées. Ils échangèrent un regard, tellement discret qu'il en était presque invisible, avant que Draco ne se tourne vers ses amis Serpentard à nouveau. Mais Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Son petit-ami... Ça aurait dû être bizarre. Comme tout aurait dû l'être ! Combien de fois s'était-il fait la réflexion déjà ?! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon... Avait détesté Draco ! Et pourtant, rien que penser le mot, l'associer avec le blond Serpentard, faisait battre son cœur plus vite, le faisait se sentir bien...

- Harry... T'es en train de sourire béatement à Malfoy là...

Le chuchotement amusé de Ron le sortit de sa contemplation et Harry se redressa quelque peu, penaud d'être pris en flagrant délit.

- Euh.. ouai. Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Ouai, on se doute bien ! plaisanta encore Ron, envoyant un clin d'oeil vers Hermione.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la table, se dirigea vers une allée. Ron sourit de plus belle, et Harry frémit. Maintenant qu'Hermione n'était plus là pour jouer les gardes-fous, et vu le regard de Ron...

- Tu peux nous le dire tu sais. Hermione et moi, on a deviné !

oOo

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais il parvint à retenir le léger rire qui voulait l'accompagner.

- Euh non Ron. Vous ne savez pas !

- Bien sur que si ! C'est si évident ! Et je comprends que tu aies pu penser que ça me dérangerait, mais c'est ce que tu ressens et... Et bien, je ne peux rien y faire ! Et je serais content pour toi si ça marche !

Harry se mordit la lèvre doucement, prit une inspiration.

- Ron, je t'assure, il n'y a pas moyen que tu saches ! Mais tu veux bien me noter ça par écrit ? Pour le jour où tu sauras vraiment...

Le sourire s'effaça un peu du visage de son ami, et celui d'Harry aussi pour le coup.

- Arrête Harry ! Je te dis que je suis ok ! Je comprends que tu avais peur de ma réaction, après tout c'est ma petite sœur... Mais je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux ! Et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur pote, peu importe ce qui se passe avec elle, ok ?

oOo

Il en resta sans voix deux secondes, dévisagea le rouquin. Puis il se reprit, inspira à nouveau, une _profonde_ inspiration.

- Ron, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis pas amoureux de

- Ginie ! Tu viens t'assoir avec nous ?

L'air qu'il avait emmagasiné s'échappa d'une traite. Et m... !

- Harry me disait justement à quel point tu lui avais manqué ces derniers temps !

Ginie lui envoya un sourire resplandissant, et Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ok... Il devait parler avec Ron et Hermione, et vite... Et puis son regard croisa les yeux argents, dans lesquels brillaient une lueur assassine. _Très_ vite !

oOo


	13. entre doutes et frissons

Bonjour à nouveau, j'ai été un peu plus longue cette fois, la vie réelle, vous savez ce que c'est... Je voulais remercier les reviewers, notament Babylon à qui je ne peux toujours pas répondre, mais dont j'apprécie énormément les commentaires ! :)  
Ah, et une nouvelle petite vague de review serait bienvenue :) :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture. J'espére que vous aimerez...

* * *

oOoOoOo

Harry et Draco étaient allongés, et alanguis, dans leur canapé, dans leur havre secret. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Harry reposant sur la poitrine de Draco, tandis que celui-ci passait une main caressante dans son dos, contre ses omoplates, ils profitaient juste de l'instant, de la présence de l'autre. Les yeux fermés, ils écoutaient le silence, leurs respirations qui s'emmêlaient, et Harry se laissait bercer en plus par les battements du cœur de Draco. Ils s'étaient laissé gagner par la torpeur, toujours présente entre eux à chacun de leurs rendez-vous, et qui était plus dense que jamais ce soir, qui les enveloppait dans un cocon de bien-être et de quiétude.

- Harry, murmura Draco, la voix voilée, en clignant des yeux. Harry, faut qu'on se lève. On va s'endormir.

- Humm... Je suis bien là..., répondit le Griffondor sans bouger, d'une voix à peine audible.

Draco sourit doucement.

- Je sais. Moi aussi... Mais si on n'est pas dans nos lits demain matin, ça va faire du grabuge.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, imaginant la tête de son meilleur ami s'il découvrait son lit vide.

- Au moins Ron arrêterait de penser que je suis intéressé par sa sœur !

oOo

Draco se releva quelque peu à la mention, entrainant Harry avec lui.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu leur avais parlé ? Il croit toujours que c'est le cas ?

- Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient cru. Hermione est toujours persuadée d'avoir raison pour tout, ce qui est vrai la plupart du temps, malheureusement elle en est sure même quand ce n'est pas le cas. Et Ron est plus têtu qu'une bourrique ! Il lui a fallu des mois pour se faire à l'idée, maintenant qu'il s'y est fait, il va s'y arrimer comme une moule à son rocher !

La lueur changea dans les yeux de Draco, et Harry s'amusa de la jalousie qu'il lut dans son regard.

- Pourquoi Ron a mis des mois à s'y faire ? À se faire à quoi ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

- Eh bien, Ginie est amoureuse de moi, genre depuis toujours. Et j'avais comme un béguin pour elle à un moment. Elle est plutôt jolie. Et on ne reste pas indéfiniment insensible à une telle attention. Mais, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant.

Les yeux de Draco étaient légèrement voilés, il pouvait y voir un peu d'inquiétude, en tout cas d'inconfort. Il sourit doucement, chercha son regard.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle Draco. Ça faisait un moment déjà que mon attirance pour elle était passée. Et tu n'as rien à craindre de personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs.

oOo

Draco ne dit rien, mais resserra quelque peu sa main sur le dos d' Harry, et Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se pelotonna contre lui à nouveau. Il se sentait si bien là, alors pourquoi tout devait être tellement compliqué. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste être ensemble, comme n'importe quel couple de leur âge ? Là, non seulement ils avaient peur du regard des autres, de ce qui adviendrait s'ils savaient. Il ne pouvait même pas être sur de la réaction de ses meilleurs amis ! Comprendraient-ils ? Seraient-ils prêt à enterrer le passé pour lui ? Cela changerait-il beaucoup dans sa relation avec eux ? Probablement l'annonce serait un choc. Surtout pour Ron. Mais sauraient-ils surmonter ça par amitié pour lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

Tout ça était déjà suffisament difficile comme ça. Mais en plus, il y avait la guerre, Voldemort, et les clans opposés. En plus le pére de Draco était l'un des plus fervents adeptes du Mage Noir. En plus Draco allait les rejoindre bientôt. Et tout ça faisait que même s'ils étaient prêt à affronter le regard des autres, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire...

Harry ferma les yeux à nouveau, s'imagina comment ça pourrait être. Si Ron et Hermione acceptaient. Si Draco et lui pouvaient se retrouver dans les couloirs, rire ensemble d'une chose ou d'une autre. Manger ensemble parfois peut-être. S'assoir côte à côte dans les cours qu'ils partageaient. Il imagina la tête de Snape et sourit dans la chemise de Draco. Mais oui, il serait pret à affronter tout ça, le regard des autres, même leur animosité, si ça voulait dire avoir Draco à ses côtés, le voir à n'importe quel moment du jour, selon ses envies... Puis d'autres images prirent place. Images de Guerre et de Sang. Images où Draco se faisait torturer pour l'avoir aimer.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de Draco, ferma les yeux plus fort et tenta d'effacer les images. De retourner dans ce monde où Draco et lui pouvait juste simplement s'aimer.

- Tout serait tellement plus facile si on pouvait juste se montrer au grand jour..., soupira-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire, de son sourire désabusé cette fois.

- Il va falloir attendre que tu aies envoyé ton ami Voldie six pieds sous terre pour ça !

oOo

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, tous deux envahis par les pensées que la dernière phrase de Draco faisait naitre bien sur. Ils évitaient d'en parler, mais savaient que c'était toujours là. Entre eux. Comme une épée dont le couperet tomberait tôt ou tard. Et plus les semaines passaient, plus la menace devenait réelle, tangible, plus c'était difficile d'occulter tout ça.

- Dans une semaine..., souffla Harry contre le torse de Draco.

- Je sais. Dans une semaine je pars, dans deux je serais... marqué.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

Draco sourit, un peu désabusement cette fois encore.

- Bien sur que si. Je suis mort de trouille.

- Alors n'y va pas ! Pars, enfuis-toi ! Je ne peux pas

Il fut interrompu par le doigt de Draco sur sa bouche, perdit son regard trouble et inquiet dans celui résigné et attendri du Serpentard.

- Je ne peux pas !

Ses propos sonnaient comme une supplique, et Harry déglutit. Oui, il le savait bien. Il ferait la même chose si la vie de sa mère était en jeu.

- Que va-t-il advenir de nous après ? Quand tu vas revenir...

Le regard de Draco se fit plus sombre encore, plus douloureux. C'est avec lenteur et difficulté qu'il prononça les mots.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. J'aurais cette chose sur le bras. Je serais surement changé à l'intérieur aussi. Je vais voir des choses, faire des choses... Je serais un Mangemort! Cette histoire avec toi, restera toujours ce que j'aurais vécu de plus beau et de plus intense. Mais, je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu veux qu'on arrête là...

oOo

La même douleur se refléta dans les yeux émeraude agrandis d'effroi, sa gorge s'assécha subitement, tandis qu'une morsure s'insinuait dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Pas à cause de cette pourriture qui lui avait tout pris déjà. Il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre Draco aussi !

Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Tu seras toujours toi Draco. Mes sentiments pour toi ne vont pas changer à cause d'un stupide tatouage dont tu ne veux même pas. Que tu acceptes contre ta volonté dans un acte de bravoure et de loyauté. Au contraire, je ne peux que te respecter plus et t'aimer plus pour ça.

Draco posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry, son sourire désabusé présent à nouveau, même si ses yeux montraient de la tendresse également.

- Tu n'en sais rien Harry. On ne peut pas savoir quelle influence ça aura sur moi, sur mon âme.

Harry déglutit à nouveau, plus durement cette fois, tellement la boule dans sa gorge obstruait tout, faisait mal. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, puis hocha la tête.

- On verra à ton retour alors. On continuera à prendre au jour le jour, à aviser au moment voulu. Ok ?

oOo

Le cœur de Draco faillit éclater sous le flux de joie et de soulagement qu'il ressentit. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'Harry accepte ! Qu'il préfère arrêter après les vacances. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de continuer. Le Mangemort et le Sauveur, quelle blague ! Mais rien que d'imaginer... Rien que de penser... Il ferma les yeux un instant sous le coup des émotions. Essaya de regagner quelque contrôle sur son esprit et sur son corps. La peur qu'il avait ressentie tellement violente encore, et qui se disputait au soulagement et à la joie maintenant.

Il sourit à nouveau, un vrai sourire cette fois, tandis qu'une larme tentait de percer à travers ses cils. Et attira le Griffondor à lui, s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

La chaleur qu'il ressentit se diffuser dans tout son corps était encore différente. Empreinte d'une émotion nouvelle. De toutes les émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre et de partager certainement. Il rompit le baiser. Il avait besoin de dire les mots avant de se laisser emporter par tout ça. Car il ne faisait aucun doute à ce moment là qu'ils ne dormiraient que très peu. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à évacuer, et la réponse n'était que trop évidente déjà.

- C'est d'accord Harry. Tout, si ça veut dire continuer à te voir.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit resplendissant.

- On pourrait même se voir pendant les vacances ? Se prendre une journée pour nous deux à nouveau ? Tu devrais pouvoir t'échapper, non ?

Draco opina.

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Mais on verra ça demain. Pour l'instant...

Il saisit le Griffondor par la taille, et inversa leur position. Caressa doucement les cheveux emmêlés qu'il avait appris à tant aimer.

- Pour le moment, je n'ai plus envie de parler.

Le regard vert brillait d'une nouvelle lumière dans la pénombre, et Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il sentait encore en lui ce bouillonnement d'émotions qui s'était emparé de lui, et il ne connaissait vraiment pas de meilleur moyen, là dans l'immédiat, pour épancher tout ça. Et l'intensité dans les yeux du Griffondor lui disait que c'était la même pour lui.

Il se pencha, lentement. Et sitôt les lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes, oublia tout ce qui n'était pas eux et maintenant à nouveau.

oOo

Les frissons se firent plus intenses, prirent entièrement possession de lui. Il sentait le souffle d'Harry sur ses lèvres, le contact de sa main dans son dos, de son autre main enroulée sur sa nuque, caressant sa peau. Ce picotement, là où ses doigts le touchaient directement. Et il eut envie de plus. De plus de contact, de pouvoir le toucher et le caresser. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas retiré leurs vêtements, les choses s'étaient passées trop vite, trop soudainement. Mais Draco avait envie de prendre son temps cette fois. De découvrir plus le corps de Harry, de le sentir plus. De sentir les mains d'Harry sur lui aussi.

Il se releva doucement, amena ses doigts à sa chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner lentement. Harry émit un gasp de surprise et Draco remonta ses yeux sur lui. Le regard du Griffondor, entre stupéfaction et éblouissement, suivait le parcour de ses doigts, et cela l'électrisa plus encore, et il sentit une nouvelle vague de désir monter en lui. Il parvint à bout du dernier bouton, et fit glisser sa chemise. Frissonna sous la caresse des yeux de Harry sur son torse nu. Puis les mains de Harry se levèrent, presque prudemment, et c'est tout son être qui frémit sous leur contact. Sous ses mains qui faisaient naître en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentées encore. Il n'était pas novice dans ce genre de chose, pas avec des filles en tout cas. Mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort jusque-là. Était-ce du fait que ce soit un garçon justement ? Il pouvait certes ressentir la différence. Les mains plus fermes, plus grandes aussi. Où était-ce simplement parce-que c'était Harry ?

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, juste au moment où ceux d'Harry remontaient sur lui, cherchant les siens. Et leurs regards se soudèrent un instant. Puis Draco amena ses mains vers la chemise du Griffondor, et Harry retint son souffle, se releva un peu pour que Draco puisse l'enlever complètement. Le Serpentard se perdit un instant dans la contemplation à son tour. La peau légèrement hâlée, les muscles fermes et dessinés, les pectoraux saillants, juste parfaits. Il fit glisser sa paume sur le torse, remontant du ventre vers la gorge. La sensation sous ses doigts était incroyables. Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur d'Harry, leurs rythmes frénétiques, et savoir que c'était lui qui était responsable de ça...

Le son d'un gémissement le ramena à la réalité, et il remonta sa main vers la nuque du Griffondor, se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres. Leurs torses se touchèrent dans le mouvement, et le contact les fit frémir à l'unisson. Le baiser avait un tout autre goût, une tout autre signification aussi.

Il descendit ses baisers en même temps que ses mains repartaient à la conquête de leur nouveau territoire. La rondeur des épaules, la force des bras, la puissance des pectoraux. Il brulait de connaître leur goût. Sa bouche traçait des sillons sur la peau douce et salée, et Draco s'abreuvait des gémissements d'Harry. Il remonta vers lui à nouveau, reprit ses lèvres encore une fois. Harry répondit au baiser avec une urgence qui l'enflamma plus encore, et Draco s'allongea sur lui complètement, faisant frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Ils étouffèrent ensemble un gémissement rauque. Draco réitéra, et Harry répondit.

Leurs souffles se firent erratiques, autant que le baiser et leurs caresses. Les mains qui glissaient dans son dos lui procuraient mille picotements, tandis que les sensations dans son pantalon l'amenaient au summum du plaisir. Et la bouche d'Harry, qui n'en finissait pas de le chercher encore, le laissant pantelant et à bout de souffle. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait que ça s'arrête. Même pas juste un instant, même pas juste le temps de retirer ces vêtements qui étaient entre eux encore. De toute façon il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et à sentir le corps d'Harry réagir sous le sien, il savait qu'il était de même pour lui. Le désir était trop fort. Exacerbé par la discussion si lourde de sens qu'il venait d'avoir peut-être...

Il vint le premier, son corps tremblant sous les assauts de la décharge tandis qu'il exhalait son plaisir dans la bouche d'Harry. L'esprit encore brumeux, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et fit descendre sa main. Il n'eut que le temps d'atteindre et de frôler son membre tendu avant de sentir Harry venir à son tour, ses gémissements emplissant l'air de la pièce.

oOo

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Draco se sentait fébrile comme jamais. S'ils étaient capables d'autant rien qu'avec des caresses, qu'en serait-il le jour où... Son cœur battit plus vite à nouveau à l'idée. Bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il y pensait. Mais oui, il avait envie de partager ça avec Harry. Plus avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Il se promit de se renseigner dans ce domaine.

Il sentit le Griffondor se relaxer sous lui et rassembla toutes ses forces et son courage pour bouger, se relever à nouveau.

- On devrait y aller, dit-il d'une voix engourdie. Il est très tard et on risque de s'endormir ici si on reste.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et Draco sourit devant son air comblé et détendu.

Il se leva du canapé, sentant tout son corps se révolter à l'idée, et tendit sa main vers le Griffondor qui la prit dans un soupir. Ils se sourirent encore une fois, partirent à la recherche de leurs chemises.

- On se voit demain soir ? demanda Harry en revenant vers lui, l'enlaçant dans son dos.

Draco se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Définitivement, répondit-il doucement.

oOo  
oOoOoOo


	14. déclaration impromptue

_Désolée pour l'attente, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai autant lutté avec ce chapitre! Et en plus, je n'en suis même pas complétement satisfaite ! J'espére qu'il vous plaira quand même... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

oOo

Il essayait de se concentrer sur la voix de son professeur, vraiment il essayait, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Les mots, les sensations, les idées. Le cours, ce cours, la discussion d'hier, ses incertitudes, ses peurs, et le désir. Tout se consumait, l'emportait loin. Depuis le début il avait refusé de se poser des questions, avait voulu juste vivre les choses. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son avenir allait être, ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété de ça auparavant, et il avait refusé de laisser les derniers événements empiéter ça. Mais maintenant...

Il ne restait qu'une semaine. Et les choses avaient tellement changées. Il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une amitié, ou d'une parenthése. Ce qu'il ressentait...

Et ça allait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Tout, depuis le début. Ils étaient passés de la haine à une trêve indifférente, puis à un compagnonnage d'infortune, et puis l'amitié, la confiance, et puis... Et puis l'amour. Et le désir. Ce désir qui brulait. Cet amour qui transcendait. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était que l'amour auparavant. N'avait jamais été enlacé de la sorte. N'avait jamais été porté par des bras, comme il l'était par ceux d'Harry. Et tout allait trop vite, ça donnait le vertige. Pas quand il était avec lui, pas quand il était dans ses bras, qu'ils parlaient, qu'ils riaient, qu'ils se perdaient. Mais maintenant. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait. Maintenant que la date approchait. Les choses allaient changées à nouveau, et il...

Il n'avait jamais eu de choix à faire. Ils avaient toujours été fait par les autres. Même ayant conscience des choses, il ne s'était jamais impliqué pour autant. N'avait même jamais partagé ses opinions avec qui que ce soit avant... avant lui. Mais maintenant... Ça changeait tellement de choses ! Comment pourraient-ils continuer de se voir comme avant ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pourrait-il...

Et bien sûr Harry comprenait. Probablement qu'il lui pardonnerait. Parce-qu'il savait. Parce-que c'était Harry. Parce-que sa mère... Harry savait. Mais lui ne se pardonnerait pas.

oOo

La boule dans sa gorge faisait mal. Et la morsure dans son ventre. Il tourna son regard vers l'autre côté de la salle. Vers le Griffondor. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et immédiatement, il se sentit un peu mieux, sentit la boule et la morsure perdrent un peu de leur poids. Parce-que Harry était la solution. Harry n'était pas le problème. Et s'il était la solution...

Il connaissait la magie. Il avait grandi avec bien sûr. Mais surtout avait cherché à la connaître, à la comprendre. Face aux croyances de son père, il avait voulu en savoir plus. C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas haïr les nés de Moldus. Pas alors que la magie les avait choisi. Ils étaient différents, certes. Ils amenaient des valeurs, des croyances, des idées qui n'appartenaient pas à leur monde, et ça faisait peur. Il mettait leur monde en danger quelque part, c'était vrai. Et ça demandait à être vigilant. Mais c'était Elle qui savait après tout. Qui était-il pour remettre ça en cause ? Et c'était de par ses recherches aussi, qu'il savait qu'être de Sang Pur signifiait quelque chose. Parce-qu'ils percevaient la magie différemment. Avaient accès à des connaissances d'Elle que les autres n'avaient pas. Et il faisait parti de ceux-là. Il avait travaillé à la comprendre mieux, et il ressentait la magie probablement plus que la majorité des élèves de cette école, même que certains de leurs professeurs surement. C'est pourquoi il avait senti la magie entre Harry et lui. Elle avait été là depuis le début. Il l'avait ressenti dès leur première rencontre dans l'alcôve, et elle ne faisait que s'accroitre depuis autour d'eux. Encore plus depuis que d'autres sentiments avaient pris le relais. Et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient physiquement impliqués.

oOo

Il avait grandi depuis ses onze ans. Il n'était plus cet enfant fier et présomptueux, qui pensait que le monde lui appartenait parce-que son pére lui avait dit que c'était le cas, qu'il valait plus que les autres parce-qu'il était un Malfoy. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, grâce aux professeurs, mais grâce à ses propres recherches également. Il s'était fait ses propres opinions. Il n'avait rien changé à son comportement bien sûr, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix de ses opinions pour autant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Lucius Malfoy pouvait comprendre, ni même tolérer. Et ce qui se passait en dehors des murs de l'école ne le concernait pas encore alors. Il s'était intéressé à la magie par soif de savoir, de comprendre. Mais maintenant, devant ce choix qui lui était imposé, maintenant qu'il réfléchissait plus encore aux fondements de cette guerre, il comprenait aussi que si être né de Sang Pur était une chance, c'était aussi une responsabilité.

Il chercha Harry du regard à nouveau. Ce lien entre eux. Il savait que ça voulait dire quelque chose. La magie ne se créait pas sans raison. Et s'il avait une responsabilité par rapport à elle, alors...

Un écran noir se trouva subitement dans son champ de vision, et Draco monta son regard sur l'homme au visage grave qui le fixait, une once d'inquiétude à peine visible dans les yeux de marbre.

- M. Malfoy, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester après la classe.

oOo

Il se redressa et remit en place le masque qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu dans ses réflexions, opina de la tête. Il ne regarda plus vers l'autre côté de la salle, même s'il sentait le regard du Griffondor peser sur lui. Un regard inquiet peut-être, interrogatif certainement. Et lui aussi se sentait un peu fébrile bien sûr. Parce-qu'il savait que ce n'était pas son professeur de Potions qui voulait le voir, mais son Parrain. Ami de son père, allié de la Face de Serpent lui aussi.

Mais il avait fait son choix, et cette idée le réconfortait quelque peu. Il ne savait pas plus ce qui allait advenir, était toujours mort de peur face à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques jours. Mais au moins, il se sentait à nouveau sur de lui et déterminé. Parce-qu'il savait vers où il voulait aller. Il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même, et ça changeait beaucoup de choses...

oOo

* * *

oOo

- Harry ? Ça va ?

Le chuchotement le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Il était à moitié affalé sur la table, la tête posée entre ses bras croisés. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, et Harry était content d'être entouré de monde mais de pouvoir laisser son esprit s'évader. Hermione lui avait envoyé un regard lourd de reproches bien sur, mais il ne pouvait s'en ficher plus. Et maintenant Ron s'y mettait à nouveau...

- Je suis juste fatigué Ron. Ça va.

- Ce matin tu pétais la forme et tu souriais encore comme un benêt, et là depuis tout à l'heure tu sembles perdu et triste à nouveau. Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce qui se passe ? On peut peut-être t'aider ?

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Il avait envie de répondre, et de se taire. Parce-qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ne savait pas exactement ce qui n'allait pas... Ou parce-qu'il ne saurait pas par quoi commencer peut-être ?

- La vie ça craint Ron, répondit-il finalement dans un soupir.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry reprit la parole avant de pouvoir entendre son discours positif ou réconfortant, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.

- Où _ma_ vie craint plus exactement..., continua-t-il d'une voix blasée, mais où on sentait la colère et la détresse sous l'apparente lassitude, et Hermione leva la tête de son livre. Putain, même aimer je ne peux pas le faire tranquillement ! Je suis amoureux pour la première fois, et je ne peux même pas être juste heureux de ça. Je ne peux pas vivre cette relation. Parce-que ce serait trop dangereux. Parce-que l'autre taré risque de détruire ça aussi, comme il a déjà détruit tout le reste. Lui ferait du mal s'il savait... Et c'est... c'est tellement pas juste !

oOo

Il reposa la tête dans ses bras, à peine conscient qu'il venait de parler et de la surprise de ses amis, et repartit dans ses pensées. Vers Draco. Parce-qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec le maitre de Potions et qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Et c'était idiot, ce n'était probablement rien. Snape adorait Draco, et ne chercherait pas à lui faire du mal. Et il était de leur côté en plus. Mais la tension de Draco ce matin... Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident. Il avait paru appréhender l'entretien avec son parrain. Et maintenant il ne pouvait même pas aller le voir. Il ne pouvait pas aller lui demander ce qui se passait. Le réconforter si besoin. Son petit ami avait peut-être des soucis, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que t'attendre... Attendre que la nuit vienne et que les masques tombent. Qu'Harry puisse rejoindre Draco. Parce-que Potter ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour Malfoy...

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait une relation amoureuse. Il voulait le voir comme il en avait envie, autant qu'il en avait envie, quand il en avait envie. Lui tenir la main dans les couloirs, se promener avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard, manger avec lui dans la Grande Salle. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Et non seulement à cause de Voldemort, mais à cause des autres aussi.

oOo

Tout à ses incertitudes, il ne vit pas le regard qu'échangérent Ron et Hermione.

- Tu sais Harry, reprit son meilleur ami. Tu as le droit de vivre aussi. Tu ne peux pas te couper de tout le monde juste à cause de ce qui pourrait arriver et qui n'arrivera peut-être même pas. Il pourrait se passer la même chose avec Hermione et moi, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de vouloir être tes amis. Et je suis sur que Ginie...

- Ron ce n'est pas... Oh laisse tomber !

Harry soupira et se leva, jeta son sac sur son épaule.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un peu, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent partir, puis Hermione inspira.

- OK, on passe au plan B.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Harry revenait vers la tour Griffondor, le cœur un peu plus léger que quand il était parti de la bibliothèque. La promenade lui avait fait du bien, et lui avait permis de se remettre les idées en place. Mais pas autant que les deux minutes pendant lesquelles Draco l'avait acculé contre un mur dans une salle déserte, juste le temps de lui voler un baiser, et de lui dire que tout allait bien. Qu'il devait « arrêter de broyer du noir », parce-qu'il « lui filait le cafard avec sa tête de déterré ». Il sourit à nouveau à l'image, aux propos, au souffle de Draco dans son cou, à ses lèvres sur les siennes. OK, la vie, ça craignait peut-être pas toujours. Et oui, sa situation était loin d'être idéale. Mais celle de Draco l'était encore moins. Et ils avaient au moins ça, s'étaient au moins trouvé l'un l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas se promener main dans la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble, vivaient des moments magiques dans l'intimité et le secret de leur alcôve. Et leur relation n'en était que plus forte, plus vraie.

Et quand il y réfléchissait bien, il préférait cette relation, peut-être atypique, mais qui signifiait quelque chose. Et quelque chose de beau et de grand, qui le dépassait un peu en fait. Plutôt que tous ces autres, qui se promenaient main dans la main dans les couloirs, et qui se proméneraient de la même façon avec d'autres le mois suivant.

oOo

Il était presque l'heure du diner, et Harry se demanda s'il voulait rejoindre les autres à la Tour, ou s'il ne devait pas plutôt les attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus la question, Ron arrivait vers lui. Tout seul ?

- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Les filles arrivent...

Les filles. Bien sur après son esclandre de la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'ils aillent chercher Ginie...

- Ecoutes Ron

- Harry, il faut que

Ils avaient parlés en même temps et Harry se tut.

- Je suis parti devant, commença Ron d'une voix incertaine. Parce-que je voulais te prévenir que...

Son meilleur ami se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, et Harry aiguisa son regard sur lui, il redoutait le pire. Ron avait la mine déconfite et réjouie en même temps... C'était pas bon signe...

- Me prévenir de quoi Ron ?

Leurs regards se croisérent, et la notion de culpabilité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, en même temps que de l'impatience et de l'excitation, l'inquiétérent encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait encore ?

- Me prévenir de quoi, Ron ? demanda-t-il plus fortement.

Ron inspira et évita son regard.

- Je... Voilà. Avec Hermione, on s'est dit. Tu paraissais pas bien, et on trouvait ça bête tu vois. Parce-que, rien ne dit que ce que tu redoutes pourrait arriver. Et en attendant, tu vivrais quelque chose de bien pour fois. Et on trouvait vraiment dommage que tu te prives de ça, juste par peur, tu vois. Alors, on s'est dit

- Ron !

Ron bafouillait et devenait de plus en plus rouge et Harry appréhendait de plus en plus, et contenait de plus en plus mal son impatience.

- On s'est dit

- Harry !

Il n'eut que le temps de se tourner vers la voix avant d'être assailli par une tornade rousse, et de sentir un corps contre le sien et des lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il resta immobile deux secondes sous le coup de la surprise, et allait tenter de se dégager, quand la tornade fut expulsée de lui de la même maniére qu'elle était arrivée. Il n'eut que le temps de la voir attérrir à grand bruit contre un sofa de l'autre côté du mur.

Il entendit Hermione crier le prénom de son amie et courir vers elle, vers sa droite, tandis que Ron se tournait de l'autre côté vers sa gauche. Il se tourna à son tour, et resta comme pétrifié devant l'image, Draco qui se tenait devant lui, droit et le visage fermé, sa baguette encore en main.

- Mais tu.. Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

oOo

Draco, ou plutôt Malfoy présentement, le regarda, et Harry frémit un peu sous les yeux argents qui ne dévoilaient rien.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un arrête ce spectacle affligeant pour le reste de l'école. Surtout juste avant le diner.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il aurait été bien incapable de trouver quoi dire de toutes façons, Ron s'avança vers Draco véhément.

- Ouai, ben tu ferais mieux de t'y faire ! Parce-que Ginie est la petite amie d'Harry, alors tu risques de voir ça souvent !

Draco tourna son regard vers lui et leva un sourcil, et Harry sentit la colére prendre le pas sur toutes les autres émotions qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de lui.

- Ginie n'est pas ma petite amie Ron !

Le roux parut surpris un instant, puis se radoucit.

- Oui, tu ne lui as pas demandé encore, mais ça semble évident qu'elle n'est pas contre, non ?

- Ginie n'est pas et ne sera pas ma petite amie, Ron !

- Mais Harry c'est ridicule, répondit aussitôt son bientôt ex-meilleur ami s'il continuait à être aussi bouché, oubliant la présence de Malfoy et de quelques spectateurs autour d'eux. Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours, et tu nous as dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle, alors pourquoi

- J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux Ron ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de Ginie. Il me semble d'ailleurs avoir dit plus d'une fois que ce n'était pas Ginie !

Il entendit un petit cri aigüe sur sa droite et repéra Ginie qu'Hermione tenait dans ses bras.

- Le Survivant serait amoureux... Intéressant...

oOo

Harry se tourna vers sa gauche à nouveau, où Draco l'observait. Ses yeux pétillaient, et il bataillait visiblement pour ne pas laisser apparaître son sourire, ne laissant filtrer qu'une moue sarcastique. Harry rougit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il prévoyait de dévoiler ses sentiments à son petit ami...

- Oui, et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

Le ton était beaucoup moins vindicatif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et son cœur battait la chamade maintenant, les reniflements de Ginie à peine audible, Ron, Hermione et les autres plus que des points dans son champs de vision. Seule la réponse de Draco comptait.

- Un problème, non ! Je suis ravi de savoir que notre Sauveur connaît les affres de la passion. Ça me donnera un peu de grain à moudre... Non pasnene que j'en ai vraiment besoin de toute façon. Et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs, à toi et à la personne assez suicidaire pour répondre à tes sentiments. Après tout, qui pourrait ne pas aimer notre Héros national, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et ils échangèrent un regard. Dieu qu'il était dur de faire semblant en pareille circonstance. Parce que Draco, sous des dehors sarcastiques, venait bien de dire qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus cependant, et c'était tant mieux d'un côté, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre en conjectures, Ginie se tenait devant lui, elle avait l'air en colère et désepérée.

- Tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens ! Tu veux me protéger Harry, mais tu n'as pas besoin ! Je suis une grande fille, je sais prendre soin de moi ! Je sais que tu partages mes sentiments, et on pourrait être bien tous les deux, si tu voulais nous laisser une chance...

Elle s'était approchée, et il l'écarta doucement.

- Ginie. Je suis désolé. Je suis amoureux, mais de quelqu'un d'autre... Je t'aime, comme une petite sœur, et j'espère qu'on restera ami, mais...

Les traits de la jeune fille rousse s'étaient défaits au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit les visages, certains gênés, certains avides, certains moqueurs. Elle hoqueta et s'enfuit en courant vers la tour Griffondor suivie d'Hermione.

Les spectateurs se dissipèrent peu à peu sous les invectives de Ron, rouge de confusion, et de honte peut-être. Harry détourna les yeux des escaliers vers où Ginie était partie, et plongea à nouveau dans ceux de Draco, qui finit par reprendre sa route vers la Grande Salle à son tour.

oOo

Son cœur battait fort. À cause de ce qui venait de se passer bien sur. Il n'aimait pas se montrer en spectacle comme ça, et il avait fait du mal à la sœur de son meilleur ami, en public en plus. Mais surtout, les propos de Draco...

Il lui avait déjà soufflé ces mots une fois. Mais c'était dans l'exaltation du moment et il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé depuis...

Il regarda vers le couloir où Draco avait disparu. Il n'avait jamais été plus impatient que le temps passe, que ce soit la nuit à nouveau.

oOo  
oOo


	15. Je veux être tien

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais j'aime décidément beaucoup ce que je fais avec eux... J'espére que vous aimerez aussi !_

_Désolée pour l'attente, il semblerait que ma beta ait un emploi du temps chargé en ce moment... Je lui en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante de son aide! _

_Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers, vos petits mots sont tellement importants ! :) 3 3_

* * *

Harry arrivait à l'alcôve, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Depuis leur semi-déclaration dans l'aprés-midi, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de retrouver Draco. Qu'enfin ils puissent se dire les mots. Les mots si évidents, qu'ils savaient depuis longtemps déjà, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé encore. Et ça changeait pas mal de choses finalement. Rendait le reste plus vrai encore quelque part...

Et la soirée avait été sans fin ! Tout son être appelant à le retrouver. À entendre ces mots à nouveau. À les lui dire, pour la première fois...

Il entra dans l'alcôve et Draco n'était pas là, mais il eut à peine le temps de sentir la morsure de la déception qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, le sourire au lèvres, les battements de son cœur résonnant plus que jamais dans sa cage thoracique.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Draco plus étincelant que jamais. Harry en oublia de respirer.

- Alors comme ça tu es amoureux ?

Le ton faussement désinvolte et amusé amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, tu es suicidaire ?

Il regarda le Serpentard s'approcher. Remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, et résista à l'envie de se rapprocher plus, de se fondre dans ses bras déjà.

- C'était une déclaration plutôt... originale, continua Draco d'une voix suave, la note amusée toujours clairement audible. Très Pottérienne je dirais.

Il rougit vivement. Draco se délectait visiblement de la situation. Mais même sachant que son sadique petit-ami s'amusait à ses dépens, il ne put faire autrement que bredouiller.

- Ouai je... C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je m'imaginais les choses en fait...

Draco sourit. Qu'il aimait voir Harry comme ça. Timide et naïf. Il l'aimait aussi téméraire et fougueux, joyeux et insouciant, où réfléchit et entreprenant. Il aimait tout de lui en fait. Tellement d'ambivalences dans une même personnalité... Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Et il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre...

Il s'avança d'un pas encore, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui, le voir ainsi, les joues rouges, le sourire embarrassé, le regard gêné, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Et pas que comme ça d'ailleurs... Mais il voulait discuter avec Harry avant de se perdre avec lui encore. Il s'éloigna à nouveau.

- J'ai bien aimé. Et je me trompe, où ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça non plus finalement ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis réfléchit quelques secondes à la question.

- Eh bien, je déteste avoir humilié publiquement la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Et m'être donné en spectacle comme ça, mais... Au moins, maintenant toute l'école sait que je ne suis pas libre, et ça c'est plutôt pas mal...

- Je suis d'accord !

Harry pouffa un peu devant l'affirmation de Draco, plus encore devant le ton, la jalousie si clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec les deux erreurs de la nature qui te servent d'amis ? continua Draco. T'as pas l'air trop inquiet de leurs réactions... ?

- Tu te soucies de ça ? demanda Harry, sans réussir à contenir un sourire.

Son Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux leur trouver, mais ils sont importants pour toi, donc je suppose que oui.

Le sourire amusé d'Harry se fit quelque peu attendri. Ce n'était pas un secret que Draco n'appréciait pas ses amis, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire... Qu'il s'intéresse à sa relation avec eux, mine de rien, ça signifiait beaucoup.

- Alors ? Comment ils ont réagi ? reprit Draco. Je suppose que la belette femelle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en se répétant inlassablement que ce n'est pas possible, que ce n'est pas vrai. Que le rouquin est fâché contre toi pour avoir humilié publiquement sa sœur. Et que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se remet pas de s'être trompée... ?

- En fait, Ginie pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en se répétant inlassablement que ce n'est pas possible et que ce n'est pas vrai. Ron est fâché contre lui-même pour nous avoir, elle et moi, mis dans cette situation. Et Hermione m'en veut un peu à moi, parce-qu'elle ne supporte pas de s'être trompée... Elle dit que si je ne leur cachais pas des choses, on n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention évidente d'omettre une objection, mais Harry le coupa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle sera déjà plus raisonnable demain. C'est juste qu'elle ne supporte pas de se planter. Par contre, tu devrais faire attention à Ron. Il ne décolère pas que tu aies envoyer sa soeur contre un mur, et à vrai dire...

- Contre un sofa Harry. Je l'ai envoyé contre un sofa.

La surprise se refléta sur le visage et dans le regard du Griffondor. Comment n'avait-il pas noté ce détail lui-même ? Bien sûr que Draco l'avait fait exprès. Un nouveau sourire innonda son visage, tandis que la chaleur reprenait place dans sa poitrine.

- Mais la prochaine fois, continua Draco d'un ton ferme, qu'elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs, ose poser sa bouche sur toi, je te garantis qu'il ira dit bonjour au mur, et que celui-ci s'en souviendra !

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus large encore.

- Possessif ? demanda-t-il suggestivement.

- Très ! répondit Draco sur le même ton.

- Ça me plaît bien...

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux disant les mots à nouveau. Harry s'approcha de Draco, posa sa main sur sa hanche, un léger baiser dans sa nuque.

- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre Draco. Ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi

Il stoppa brutalement, la respiration coupée sous le choc et la douleur. Il se recula contre le mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains, son faciès tordu en une grimace tandis qu'il laissait échapper une plainte sourde, essayant à tout prix de contrôler sa voix... si Rusard les trouvait, s'en était fini du secret. Mais la douleur était si intense. Elle l'empêchait de respirer, annihilait toutes pensées. Seule sa peur qu'ils soient découverts l'empêchait de hurler encore, et si ça continuait, il ne pourrait plus se retenir...

oOo

Draco était resté pétrifié un instant sous la fulgurance du changement de comportement de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, et la panique prit possession de lui.

- Harry !

Il s'avança vers lui, mais n'osant pas le toucher, ayant peur de faire un impair, d'aggraver la situation peut-être. Il se sentait complètement démuni face à la douleur évidente de celui qu'il aimait. Et la soudaineté de l'attaque, le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait, ni pourquoi, l'angoissait plus encore. Il recula. Il devait chercher de l'aide. Peu importaient les risques, il devait prévenir quelqu'un. Il fallait l'aider...

Il allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit la main d'Harry sur son bras.

- Restes ! C'est Voldemort..., il essaye de s'immiscer dans ma tête... Ce n'est pas..

Harry s'interrompit à nouveau. Le souffle coupé encore une fois. La douleur était atroce, beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude. Et, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Jusque-là, les visions de Voldemort venaient surtout pendant qu'il dormait. Les quelques fois où ça lui était arrivé la journée, les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il avait comme l'impression que la vision était coupée, qu'elle luttait pour lui parvenir sans vraiment y arriver, et la douleur était plus insupportable encore. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir !

Draco se rapprocha de lui, le prit par la taille pour le soutenir.

- Harry !? Harry dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Draco avait posé sa main sur sa joue, et Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur. La douleur était toujours là, mais nettement mois forte, et la vision se brouillait davantage encore. Draco retira sa main sous le tressaillement que le contact avait provoqué, et le bourdonnement revint dans la tête d'Harry.

- Touche moi le visage à nouveau, demanda-t-il, la respiration saccadée, osant à peine croire au lien entre les deux.

Mais l'apaisement revint sitôt la paume de Draco au contact de son visage, et Harry ferma les yeux, l'air s'engouffrant dans ses poumons comme le soulagement s'emparait de lui. Il s'abandonna dans les bras, Draco lui murmurant des mots apaisants, le tenant fermement contre lui.

- Oh mon Dieu Draco, ça marche, dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix encore faible. La douleur est moins forte ! Je sens qu'il a du mal à passer...

La lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de Draco, presque comme une délivrance, ne passa pas inaperçue et Harry sourit légèrement. Il pencha un peu sa tête vers l'arrière, et Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et tendre, et Harry sentit comme une vague de fraicheur envahir sa tête. Draco se releva et Harry ouvrit les yeux, pappillona des cils.

- Draco... C'est incroyable... Il est parti ! Tu as fait partir Voldemort de ma tête !

Draco sourit doucement, visiblement secoué, visiblement ému, et essayant tout aussi visiblement de ne pas montrer à quel point.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais possessif..., dit-il tout bas. Et tu devras m'expliquer tout ça, mais pas ce soir.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Comment Draco pouvait-il avoir eu une influence sur ses visions, quand ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore, ni Pomfresh ou personnes d'autres, n'avaient pu trouver de solutions...

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda-t-il. Comment tu peux

- Shht

Il leva son regard sur Draco qui venait de poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Plus tard, dit-il encore, avant de prendre ses lèvres à nouveau.

oOo

Le baiser était doux, si léger, si tendre. Les lèvres de Draco à peine une caresse sur les siennes. Puis leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se mélèrent, et les picotements familiers reprirent place dans le bas de son dos, mais si différents pourtant. Comme si tout avait une autre signification maintenant. Une sensualité qu'ils n'avaient pas expérimentée encore. Il sentit la main de Draco remonter dans ses cheveux, s'adonna à la caresse, électrisé par ce simple geste. Il s'approcha de lui plus encore sans pour autant interrompre le baiser, et laissa échapper un gémissement quand leurs torses se touchèrent. Il avait eu une journée harassante. La mise au point avec Ginie dans ce couloir, puis plus tard à nouveau avec Ron et Hermione. L'intrusion de Voldemort dans sa tête, avec la douleur si forte qu'il avait crue en mourir. Mais dans le baiser de Draco, il oubliait tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et les sensations incroyables, vertigineuses qu'ils lui faisaient vivre. Qui le faisait vivre. Et sentir le corps de Draco trembler contre le sien, sentir son souffle sur son visage, son cœur s'emballer sous sa main à travers le tissu de sa chemise... Non, plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce qui se passait entre eux là et maintenant. Plus jamais rien n'aurait plus d'importance que ça...

Draco rompit le baiser mais le garda tout contre lui. Nicha son visage dans ses cheveux, essayant visiblement de reprendre un peu de contrôle. Harry sourit face à l'image, caressa doucement les mèches blondes si légères entre ses doigts.

- Fais-moi l'amour Harry...

Harry stoppa son geste sous la surprise. Son cœur battant encore plus vite soudainement. Draco se défit doucement de lui, chercha son regard, et Harry se perdit dans les yeux argent. Dans son regard brillant d'émotions.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça, continua-t-il. Avec ce qui vient de se passer... Et c'est surement trop tôt... Mais, je pars dans cinq jours. Je veux t'avoir aimé comme ça avant... Je veux être tien Harry.

Harry le regardait toujours. Incapable de prononcer un son, l'émotion si forte. Il sourit doucement, hocha la tête.

- Je veux être tien aussi Draco, répondit-il enfin.

Quelque chose changea subrepticement dans l'alcôve. Comme un parfum, un souffle d'air, un changement de lumière. Mais les deux garçons, perdus dans leurs sentiments et dans le regard de l'autre, ne le perçurent pas. Draco sourit doucement à son tour, puis prit sa baguette et métamorphosa le canapé en lit. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Draco se pencha vers lui, et Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

oOo

Le monde, les incertitudes, les doutes et les questions disparurent à nouveau tandis que le baiser les amenait loin. Tandis qu'ils se déshabillaient, redécouvraient le corps de l'autre encore. Ils n'étaient focalisés que sur eux-mêmes, l'autre, les sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Et ne virent, ni ne sentirent pas le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce. Ni la lueur orangée que prit l'air, ni les filaments qui jaillissaient autour d'eux. La magie imprégnait les lieux, créant un halo dans laquelle le temps et le monde autour se figeait. L'air était moite, doucereux, vaporeux. Mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre, étaient totalement hermétique au changement autour d'eux.

Draco attira Harry vers le lit et le déposa dessus. Fit glisser ses mains sur le torse ferme et puissant, puis les dirigea vers la fermeture de son pantalon, cherchant son regard à nouveau. Et on pouvait lire tellement dans ce regard vert. Le désir bien sûr, mais aussi l'impatience, le trac, et l'amour. Un amour si plein, si intense, qu'il en faisait presque mal, coupait le souffle. Draco sentait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait expérimenté un désir si brûlant encore, un besoin si irrépressible de s'unir à l'autre. Parce que c'était ça. Il ne s'agissait pas de sexe ici, mais bien de s'unir physiquement à la personne qu'il aimait, et ça changeait tout. Sur ce point là, il était tout aussi novice qu'Harry. Il termina de les déshabiller. Fit glisser son regard sur le corps nu du Griffondor, tandis qu'il frémissait sous la caresse des yeux qui faisaient de même sur lui. Il s'allongea doucement sur son corps, émerveillé encore par le contact de sa peau sous la sienne, et reprit ses lèvres à nouveau. Ils n'entendirent pas les crépitements, ne s'aperçurent pas du nouveau changement de couleur dans la pièce. Ou peut-être pensaient-ils que ce n'était que le reflet de ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Que ce n'était pas vraiment réel... Que ça ne valait pas la peine de gâcher le moment pour ça...

Draco pivota dans le lit, amena le Griffondor au-dessus. Harry stoppa le baiser, plongea dans les yeux argent.

- Prends-moi.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, la surprise si visible dans ses yeux brillants.

- Tu as l'expérience Draco, continua Harry. Et tu as visiblement étudié la question si j'en crois le sortilège de métamorphose. Prends-moi, et apprends-moi. Ça m'est égal comment on le fait, du moment que ce soit avec toi. Du moment que toi et moi ne fassions plus qu'un.

Draco opina légèrement de la tête. À son tour trop ému pour parler. Qu'Harry lui fasse confiance à ce point, pour sa premiére fois... Il sourit et inversa leur position à nouveau.

- Demain ce sera toi qui me prendras Harry, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il est hors de question que je parte sans savoir ce que ça fait de t'avoir en moi...

oOo

Le reste se perdit dans un brouillard de sensations. Le désir, les caresses, les baisers, les gémissements et les plaintes, et ces mots que l'on ne prononce que dans ces moments là, quand les esprits abandonnent face au plaisir des corps. L'expérience fut incroyable pour chacun d'eux, la sensation d'être en Harry tellement incomparable par rapport à tout ce que Draco avait connu avant. Cette communion, cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être aimé. Leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Il se consumait sous chaque toucher de sa peau, de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Et quand il était entré en lui... Il avait fermé les yeux sous l'avalanche de sensations, puis les avait ouvert pour plonger encore dans les émeraudes vertes qui chaviraient sous lui.

Aucun d'eux à nouveau n'eut conscience du nouveau changement d'atmosphère, du délicat parfum qui les enveloppa, des filaments dorés et brillants qui dansaient autour d'eux dans ce halo qui se concentrait sur eux maintenant. Aucun d'eux n'eut conscience du ballet des lumières tandis qu'ils exprimaient leur amour de la plus belle façon qui soit. Unissant par le rapprochement de leurs corps, leurs âmes et leurs magies.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs sens, dans une pièce à l'atmosphère chargée mais à la couleur redevenue normale, ils se laissaient aller à l'abandon des après. Le corps, l'esprit et le cœur comblés.

- Je t'aime Harry, souffla Draco, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi..., murmura Harry, s'abandonnant entre ses bras.


	16. une grasse matinée et ses conséquences

_Merci pour les reviews à propos du précédent chapitre, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous ait plu... :) Encore un peu de patience pour savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre eux la nuit derniére ; certains ont-ils des idées ? _

_Allez, bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

Harry se réveillait lentement, les lueurs du matin jouant doucement derrière ses paupières closes. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. C'était tellement rare qu'il dorme si bien ! Il se retourna encore, se pelotonna contre la masse chaude et confortable à ses côtés... Une masse chaude et confortable à ses côtés ? Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, et une fois l'instant de surprise passé, laissa un sourire tendre se dessiner sur ses lèvres, son regard s'attardant, glissant sur les traits de son amant. Son amant. C'était tellement... bizarre, de penser ce mot. Et tellement fort, exaltant, en même temps. Il observa le visage endormi. Les cheveux blonds, si fin, si léger. Le front haut, le nez droit et fier, les pommettes saillantes, et ces lèvres, si belles, si pleines, qui appelaient à être embrassées encore et encore. Draco était tellement beau, la perfection de ses traits plus vive encore quand il était endormi. Quoique... il manquait ses yeux, son regard. L'éclat de ce gris acier, métallique, qui pouvait devenir glace ou fusion. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme ceux-là, cette couleur, qui pouvait refroidir ou faire fondre... Sauf que lui seulement connaissait cette seconde option. Et c'était tellement dommage en fait. Que personne d'autre que lui ne connaisse le vrai Draco. Mais peut-être un jour... Peut-être s'il gagnait... S'ils étaient tous les deux en vie encore... Si tout ce qui allait arriver ne changeait pas Draco...

Il sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge, et éloigna les pensées en même temps qu'il replaça une mèche des cheveux blonds. Tout était si difficile. Et en même temps si facile, tant qu'il était là...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et il se pencha un peu. M... crotte ! Un groupe d'élèves passait devant l'alcôve, en tenue, sac sur l'épaule... Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, et Draco et lui étaient dans la.. mouise !

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

Seul un marmonnement lui répondit. Harry esquissa un sourire. Jamais Draco ne supporterait de savoir qu'il pouvait grommeler... Marrant comme sa fierté, sa vanité même, avait pu l'agacer autrefois et comme ça l'attendrissait maintenant... Allez comprendre parfois !

- Draco ! tenta-t-il un peu plus fort en le secouant légèrement.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui, ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour bel endormi, se moqua gentiment Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Désolé de devoir te brusquer, mais il semblerait qu'on soit à la bourre...

Draco leva un sourcil, et Harry retint un rire. Qu'il réagisse avec cette mimique si... Malfoyenne, même au lever, c'était...

- Merde ! s'exclama le vert et argent en apercevant un autre groupe d'élèves passer.

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller, envoyant à Harry les vêtements qui lui appartenaient.

- J'en reviens pas qu'on ait dormi ici toute la nuit ! dit-il en enfilant son pantalon. Et comment ça se fait que le canapé ne se soit pas retransformé ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur le lit. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, mais c'était une sacrément bonne question... Le charme n'aurait du agir que quelques heures... Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'y réfléchir ! Il avait probablement à peine le temps de passer prendre ses affaires avant de courir directement en Histoire de la Magie, sans même passer par la case petit-déjeuner...

Il leva les yeux, s'aperçut que Draco était prêt. Comment il pouvait être prêt avant lui ? Harry aurait juré que le Serpentard prenait trois fois plus de temps que lui le matin ! En plus sa tenue était à peine débraillée, ses cheveux coiffés, c'était vraiment pas juste !

Draco lui envoya un sourire moqueur, puis leva sa baguette vers lui. Un instant plus tard, sa tenue sentait le frais, n'avait plus de plis, et il sentait que sa tête avait sûrement meilleur aspect aussi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mince, même le nid d'oiseau qu'il avait habituellement sur la tête semblait s'être assagi !

Il leva les yeux vers Draco, le temps d'apercevoir son sourire toujours moqueur avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'aurais préféré un réveil plus tranquille pour notre première nuit ensemble..., murmura le Serpentard. Mais ça n'est que partie remise... Ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie Harry, dit-il encore en le regardant dans les yeux, sa main posée doucement sur son visage.

Harry le regarda, ému. Les mots lui manquaient. Pour lui aussi... Plus que belle, magique ! Il allait répondre quand Draco le fit taire d'un baiser à nouveau.

- On se voit ce soir ? Surtout que tu me dois encore quelque chose...

Et sur ce, le Serpentard fit demi-tour et sortit de l'alcôve, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le brusque changement de carnation sur le visage du Griffondor...

oOo

* * *

oOo

Harry arriva tout essoufflé au moment où le Professeur allait fermer la porte. Il s'excusa en bredouillant et s'assit au côté de Ron et Hermione, qui le regardaient, le soulagement si visible sur leurs visages et dans leurs yeux qu'Harry sentit la culpabilité le frapper en plein cœur.

- T'étais où Putain !? demanda Ron en essayant de garder un niveau sonore respectable. On était prêt à aller voir Dumbledore !

Harry inspira. Il leur devait une explication. Plus le choix...

- Je vais bien. Très bien même. Je vous raconterais à la pause déjeuner, d'accord ?

Ils le regardèrent, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux probablement. Mais les traits détendus d'Harry, ses yeux pétillants, ne laissaient que peu de place au doute. Oui, il allait bien, très bien même, comme il l'avait si bien souligné. La compréhension se fit dans le regard d'Hermione.

- Ne me dis pas que... tu as... T'as passé la nuit avec elle ? Avec la fille dont t'es amoureux ?

- Mademoiselle Granger ! Vos histoires seraient-elles plus intéressantes que mon cours ?

Hermione se raidit brusquement, la rougeur de ses joues telle qu'elle en concurrençait les cheveux de Ron. Elle bredouilla une excuse et se plongea dans son livre. Ron tenta de masquer son amusement, et Harry son soulagement. Il avait deux heures de répit...

oOo

Ils sortirent finalement des cours, et après avoir cherché de quoi se restaurer en cuisine, Harry amena ses amis vers les jardins. Il faisait froid bien sûr, c'était la mi-décembre. Mais le soleil était visible, il n'y avait pas de vent. Avec leurs lourdes capes et quelques sorts de réchauffement, ils devraient pouvoir tenir sans trop de peine. L'air frais le rassénéra un peu, il le sentait plus de leur expliquer ici, à l'extérieur. Et surtout, c'était l'endroit où ils risquaient le moins d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrétes...

Hermione frétillait ostensiblement d'impatience. Sa soif de savoir enfin la rendait plus fébrile qu'un enfant le soir de Noël. Ron quand à lui, ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Pas reluctant, mais loin d'être enthousiaste pour autant. Dans l'expectative dirons-nous, avec une légère pointe d'appréhension quand même.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Harry commença à parler, déballant son sandwich dans le même temps. Il mourrait de faim !

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur comme ça. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de découcher toute la nuit. Sinon, je t'aurais prévenu Ron...

Ron acquiesça, mais Harry sentit que ce n'était pas gagné pour autant. Il savait qu'il avait la rancune tenace parfois, même si ça ne durait jamais. Mais si c'était proportionnel à la peur qu'ils avaient eue... Harry inspira.

- J'étais bien avec... la personne dont je suis amoureux, cette nuit.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, apparemment légèrement choqué. Hermione, qui n'attendait visiblement que son tour pour parler... sermonner, pour être plus exact, s'empara du blanc dans la conversation.

- Tu te rends compte de combien c'est dangereux !? Et je ne parle même pas du fait que ce soit absolument interdit par le règlement ! Tu-sais-qui pourrait tout à fait profiter de ce moment Harry ! Et on en saurait rien avant le matin en ne te voyant pas en cours ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la torture que c'était pour nous ce matin ?! Ne pas savoir où tu étais, mais devoir attendre le cours pour décider de ce qu'on allait faire !? Parce-que si Dumbledore apprends que tu

- Hermione !

Elle reprit son souffle, et un peu de couleur sur les joues, Harry en profita pour enchaîner.

- Je sais tout ça. Et je suis désolé, vraiment. Si ça devait arriver à nouveau, si je devais... ne pas rentrer de la nuit..., je préviendrais Ron, ok ?

Cette fois ce fut son amie au tempérament bien trempé qui en resta sans voix... deux secondes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes réitérer !? Après ce que je viens de dire ! Le danger si Tu

- Oui Hermione, j'ai bien compris ! Et c'est le même danger quand je sors me promener après le couvre-feu, et je le fais quand même !... Et là, j'ai une bien meilleure raison pour enfreindre le règlement..., ajouta-t-il encore.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Manifestation hautement révélatrice de son désaccord total, et de sa volonté de se calmer avant de reprendre sa croisade. Elle devait à tout prix faire entrer un peu de bon sens et de prudence dans la tête de son irréfléchi meilleur ami. Mais ce fut Ron qui enchaîna.

- À ce propos, demanda-t-il prudemment. Tu es sur que ce soit une bonne idée de déjà... Je veux dire, tu viens juste de te déclarer, je suppose à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, alors ce serait un peu tôt pour... Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

Harry rougit. Regarda ses pieds en répondant.

- Je... Oui, on l'a fait. Mais... Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on sort ensemble en fait... Presque deux mois, en fait...

Le silence lui répondit, et Harry remonta son regard vers ses amis, qui le fixait, bouche bée à nouveau. La propension avec laquelle il les surprenait dernièrement était assez alarmante...

- Écoutez... Je n'ai pas cherché à vous cacher des choses... Pas au début en tout cas. Et pas intentionnellement. Au départ on ne faisait que discuter, se réconforter l'un l'autre de nos problèmes. La mort de Sirius de mon côté. Ça me faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui me permettait juste de pleurer, et qui pleurait avec moi. Que je n'avais pas peur d'inquiéter... Et je ne vous en avais pas parlé, parce-que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter plus encore ou vous faire de peine. Et... parce-que je ne voulais pas entendre vos mises en garde aussi... Et puis tout à coup, on s'est embrassé. C'est arrivé juste comme ça, mais ça paraissait... tellement normal... Mais du coup, je ne pouvais vraiment plus vous en parler. C'est encore plus dangereux pour lui. Sa famille le tuerait, s'ils apprenaient...

- Lui ? releva Ron, quelque peu abasourdi.

- Ah euh... oui. C'est un lui.

Un nouveau léger silence se fit.

- Tu es gay ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Y réfléchit pour la première fois.

- Euh... je sais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question en fait... Je suis juste... tombé amoureux ! Enfin je suppose qu'on peut déjà rayer 100 % hétéro de la liste, mais... C'est vraiment important au final ?

- Euh, non ! Non, c'est juste... que je suis surpris ! Mais non, ça n'a aucune importance ! Enfin, si tu nous avais dit ça plus tôt, ça aurait évité la scène avec Ginie hier...

Harry approuva, surpris lui-même qu'il ne l'ai pas fait avant. Parce-qu'il avait eu peur de leurs réactions ? Ou parce-que pour lui, Draco était juste Draco ?

La voix d'Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Je me fiche aussi de savoir que ce soit un garçon que tu aimes Harry. Mais je pense que tu devrais nous dire qui c'est... S'il t'arrive quelque chose à nouveau, n'importe quoi, il faudra qu'on puisse lui parler...

Harry inspira. C'était la partie vraiment difficile. Parce-qu'autant ils pouvaient comprendre pour un garçon, autant, concernant Draco...

- Je suis désolé Herm, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit-il d'une voix posée. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui.

- Tu ne nous fait pas confiance ?! demanda-t-elle, visiblement bouleversée par l'idée.

- Non Hermione, je sais que vous ne me trahirais jamais ! Jamais délibérément. Mais il y a tellement d'autres possibilités. Une conversation anodine, entendue par des oreilles malveillantes. La légimencie. Et d'autres encore. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque Mione.

Elle aiguisa son regard sur lui.

- Pourquoi c'est tellement dangereux pour lui ? Tu as dit que sa famille le tuerait... Ce ne sont pas... Dis-moi que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, Harry !

Il sourit doucement. À cause de l'intelligence de son amie, évidement. Mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait... Le fils du bras droit de Voldemort... Aurait-il pu mieux faire ?

- Sa famille le tuerait parce-qu'il sort avec un garçon Herm ! Combien de temps crois-tu que mettrait l'information pour se retrouver à la une du Prophète ? Et bon, ils ne le tueraient probablement pas, mais ce sont des Sang Purs, ils le déshériteraient sûrement. Et puis que crois-tu que Voldemort ferait ? Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Et je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas chercher à savoir...

Ron acquiesça doucement.

- Promis vieux.

- Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, le regard incertain, elle se mordait les lèvres.

- Hermione, promets-moi !

Elle baissa les yeux, et acquiesça à son tour.

- Je te le promets Harry.

oOo

Harry soupira. Reprit un bouchée de son sandwich. Ça y est, c'était fait. Il pouvait enfin relâcher la pression... Et ça ne c'était pas trop mal passé finalement !

- Harry...

Ou pas... Il releva son visage vers Ron à nouveau.

- Tu as couché avec un mec hier soir ?

Le Griffondor rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Plus encore qu'Hermione lors du cours de Binns. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce léger détail...

Il allait répondre quand une ombre se profila sur eux et il leva la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement. Que venait-il faire là ?

oOo


End file.
